Mass Effect: The Life After
by Winecoler
Summary: The story of Logan Shepard and Liara T'Soni after the destruction of the reapers. Starts from the moment Shepard takes breath just after destroying the reapers and continues to follow and explore his life with Liara . [Please note that English is not my first language].
1. Chapter 1 The End

**The end**

 _"You did good son… you did good...I'm proud of you"_

Shepard could feel his body failing, his life was at its end. It didn't hurt, actually he didn't feel much anything. It felt like slowly falling asleep, only it was easier. The only thing that hurt were the memories...so much pain...so many loses...and so much love. The most painful thing was the thought of leaving her alone…

Memories flashed by like they were happening all over again, thought at much faster paste. He saw his entire life right before his eyes. He saw his deepest memories. Some of the memories were more flushed out than other. Key moments from his life seemed to linger longer than other memories. All those friends he had lost...all the destruction he had witnessed...all the love he had felt...Still the man who was like a father to him filled his dying mind.

 _Commander._

 _We did it._

 _Yes...we did... Its quite the view._

 _Hah... Best seats in the house._

 _God... feels likes years since I just... sat down._

 _I think you earned the rest._

 _Anderson_

 _Err...er_

 _Stay with me... we'r almost trough this._

 _You did good son... you did good ...I'm ...proud of you._

 _Thank you, sir._

 _Anderson!_

The last moment with him, the last time he spoke with his "father". His mind repeated it on a loop. Anderson's last words had so much meaning. He was proud of him. He had been with him from the beginning to the end. And now... he was gone, and very soon he would follow. Just like always, Anderson led and he followed his commanding officer, his "father". He felt like he was calling for him… he felt like his "father" was calling him to come home.

He was ready to go. The reapers were gone and the galaxy was safe. She was safe. His job was done. But he couldn't. Something was holding him back... something beautiful.

 _...but your going to leave again. When the reapers finally arrive you'll dive into the fray._

 _...I need to know you'll always coming back._

 _I don't know. Its pretty big promise to make._

 _Oh, is it._

 _I have to have something special to come back to._

 _I'm… open to suggestions._

 _How about...this._

He could hear her. He could hear the voice of the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. Her image was now burned into his mind. His mind was now full of memories of her, memories of their love. She meant everything to him, she was his only true love. She was the reason he had fought for. He had saved the galaxy for her. He wanted her to live in peace...even if he could not be with her...she deserved peace.

 _I love you, Shepard._

 _I love you too, Liara._

 _Show me._

Shepard could not control his thoughts anymore. It seamed his mind wanted to focus on something beautiful, like her. He felt his mind fading as he slowly ran our of air. The only thing left in his mind was her. He found it comforting, at least he died with happy memories.

The memory of Liara visiting him back at Anderson's apartment came into his mind. He could see the breathtakingly beautiful asari playing the piano. He could hear the piano playing while he shared a moment with her. He remembered wow he grabbed her arm when she tried to step away from him. It was a moment he cherished .

 _What are you doing?_

 _Making sure you don't run off to something more important._

 _I can't imagine what that would be._

 _We should do this more often._

 _Yes,well. Maybe after…_

 _Every day after._

 _Shepard._

That had been the moment he realized just how important she was to him. At that moment he realized he wasn't fighting for humanity or for the galaxy, he was fighting for her. Everything he had done since meeting her was to keep her safe. She was his galaxy, and he would do anything for her...he would die for her...as long as she would be safe.

 _Shepard…_

 _You gotta get out of here._

 _I'm all right, Shepard..._

 _Don't argue with me, Liara._

 _You're not leaving me behind…_

 _No matter what happens...You mean everything to me, Liara. You always will._

 _Shepard, I…I am yours._

I'm so sorry, Liara! I'm so sorry! He thought as he felt his heart stopping. He could feel tears forming in his closed eyes. He was not going to make it. He was forced to leave her behind, a thought that caused more pain than anything had before. He was afraid, he could not see her again. He desperately wanted to hold her for the last time.

The remnants of his mind faded away, slowly the image of her face faded away, leaving only darkness. He felt nothing anymore...This was the end.

Suddenly he could see a flash of blue light.

The blue light filled his head and formed a picture of her...She was crying! The last feelings of peace rushed out of him and he started to panic. He was filled with adrenaline as he tried to hold on to his life. No! He could not leave her alone! He had made a promise!

 _Shepard!_

 _I love you, Shepard._

 _You're not leaving me behind!_

 _I need to know you'll always coming back!_

Suddenly his body sprung back to life violently. He took breath. His chest rose heavily with a crunching sound, as his broken chest moved. He could feel his body being in pieces. The pain was agonizing. But he was determinant. He would hold on, for her. This pain was nothing compared to the thought of not seeing her beautiful face one more time.

He opened his eyes slowly. It was dark. He couldn't see anything, except for the thinnest string of light coming from somewhere above him. He took breath again. It was excruciating...but worth it...With a single image in his mind he managed to whisper a word…a word that meant so much to him...

"Liara..."


	2. Chapter 2 Ruins

**Ruins**

Admiral Hackett had ordered teams to scope out the Citadel ruins and look for survivor. It had been couple of days and so far they had only found more casualties and informed him about the Citadels condition. According to the reports he had received the Citadel was in bad shape. Life support was barely working and the oxygen recycling system was damaged. The artificial gravity was only working in places that had had the least damage. And it seamed that smaller explosions still occurred when even more systems were compromised. The search team had already lost three men, when the structures failed.

 _"Keep me informed if you find anything."_ Hackett said to the comm as he sat down in frustration. Still no reports of survivors, only more deaths. He had hoped they'd find "him", but it seemed it was a lost cause. _"Don't do anything rash and keep yourselves safe. We don't need any more loses."_

 _"Yes, admiral. Reeves out."_ The comm link went silent.

He was exhausted beyond any natural limit. He had been working nonstop since the reapers invaded earth. He had been leading the entire Alliance military and he had been the only one left to deal with civilian issues as well. On top off that he had been overseeing the Crucible and coordinating with the other species. Finally he had been the key leader of the unified fleets against the reapers in the final battle.

The admiral sat down by his desk. He had been far too busy to rest in a long time. He tried to relax, so he poured himself a drink. After the first sip he realized it was a mistake. His mind was over commend with fear and sorrow. He had lost so many good men. God, he had lost most of his friends in the damn war. All his time as a solider, but nothing ever prepared you for this.

He was afraid that Shepard was gone. There had been no sightings of him. No body had been found, as it was highly unlikely that he had survived. The communications with the Normandy were still being reestablished. There must have been something wrong on the Normandy comm systems. The Admiral had sent out multiple reports abot the search for Shepard. He had even sent out a report that Shepard would be declared dead soon, as there was practically no chance he had survived. There had been no response.

There had been no sightings of the frigate either, but he knew it was somewhere out there. He hated the thought of being forced to tell Shepard's crew that their friend was gone. And if he assumed correctly, there was an asari who would not take the news well at all.

He felt tears running on his face. He hadn't cried in over a decade. He was an admiral, leader of men, he could not show weakness to his men. But now he was alone, more alone that had ever been. He could no longer take it...enough was enough.

The admiral fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. During his sleep he still cried. His restless dreams were plagued with nightmares. He could see the deaths all over again… Nothing but pain and suffering. Suddenly the admiral woke up to a loud noise.

 _"Admiral, we have found him. Repeat. We have found him!. We have found commander Shepard. Hes still alive!"_ A sudden voice came from the comm system. The admiral stood up and wiped his tears.

 _"This is Admiral Hackett. Whats his condition?"_ The admiral said with slightly broken voice. Suddenly he felt hope again. Shepard was alive. Now he must get in contact with the Normandy somehow and deliver the news.

* * *

The Citadel was in ruins. The Crucible had really done a number on the space station. As their team searched for any signs of life they could see everything being covered with dust and rubble. The air was filled with tick layers of gray dust. It was too toxic to breathe. Pieces of metal and other materials were falling down from the ceilings. The exposed wires were sparking violently. If you got too close you'd get a possibly fatal shock. At least they were wearing protective suits.

They had not detected any sings of life. They had only managed to pull few bodies from the wreckage. The admiral had advised them to look for any survivors, but their priority was to find commander Shepard. The admiral had warned them that they were probably going in to extract his body from the wreckage, as his chances of survival were so low. Their team still had some hope to find the commander, but the odds were against them. After hours of searching, they had only found more bodies and still had not detected any life signs.

After a while the team began to lose hope. Nothing! Not even a single survivor! Things went even more wrong as three members of the team were killed by a falling pillar. They were trying to move a body from under the rubble and they accidentally caused the support pillar to collapse. They were crushed to death by the weight of it.

The search team leader, lieutenant Reeves had to inform admiral Hackett about the incident. The admiral did not sound happy as he had basically nothing to report. In fact the admirals voice had lost its usual strength. Reaves could sense the admiral exhaustion through his voice.

 _"Keep me informed if you find anything. Don't do anything rash and keep yourselves safe. We don't need any more loses."_ The admiral said with a frustrated tone.

 _"Yes, admiral. Reeves out."_ He cut the comm link and turned to his men. They were all tired and frustrated. And even worse, they had just lost three of their own men.

 _"Okay, back to work everyone! Well sent somebody to pick up the bodies, but we gotta move. There still might be someone that needs our help!"_ He said trying to sound confident and energized. In truth he was as confident as the rest of his men. This was a useless rescue mission. All they did was digging bodies out of the ruins.

The team continued its search for hours. Again they only found more dead bodies. The team was more than ready to end their mission and return to base. Seeing so many dead bodies was too god for ones mental health, or ones digestive system. Many members of the team thought they had seen more bodies at the Citadel than in the battlefields. Only few more hours until a new team would arrive and continue the search.

They were just preparing to head back up to the rendezvous point as one of their scanners picked up a faint life sing. About 340 meters east! The team put their thoughts of rest to a hold and started making their way. They had to cut their way through a metal structures as the hallways had collapsed and were completely inaccessible. Their efforts too some time, but they managed to make their way through the rubble.

What they fund was an small group of survivors. Two asari, a volus. three humans and three turians. They had managed to survive by taking shelter in one of the maintenance hatches. The survivors were in relative good shape, so they sent two men to escort the survivors to safety. Rest of the team continued their search as their scanners picked up more life signs.

The next survivor group they had found was in pretty bad shape. There was an quarian with a suit rupture , a batarian with a deep flesh wound and two unconscious turians with severe burns. The team called in a medical team. As soon as the injured civilians were taken care of the moved to the next area. There they found multiple survivors, thought many were badly injured. The team had to call in multiple medical teams to take care of them all.

Lieutenant Reeves was trying to move a large metal plate. An old human man was trapped beneath it. The metal plate had crushed his body from the waist down. The man was in great deal of pain, just barely conscious. He had given him some medi-gel to ease the pain. He managed to move the metal plate. It did not look good. The old mans legs were nothing than pile of flesh and blood at this point. He was no doctor, but he could tell there was not enough time to save him.

Reeves had spent the next two minutes keeping company to the dying old man. He had explained the situation and decided not to allow him die alone. He made a promise to him. He would find the old mans grandchildren and deliver his final words. Now the man was dead. He stood up and took a look at his scanner. A faint life sign, it was coming from near the Citadels core.

Reeves took four of his men and headed to investigate. That part of the Citadel was completely destroyed. There were rubble everywhere. It was extremely difficult to move in there. They had to use every equipment in their disposal to cut their way through. They searched for the survivor but could not find anything. Reeves was about to leave the area as he thought he heard something…

 _"...ara.."_

 _"That had to be a person speaking"_ Reeves said to himself and began searching frantically. It seamed he was not the only one who had heard the voice. Good. That meant he was not losing it. He hand his men made their way in the rumble. He and his crew found nothing and the scanner did not indicate any life signs in the era. Reaves felt it might be time to focus their attention to the living survivors.

 _"There's nothing here. Come On let's go, there's still survivors that need our help"_ , He said to his men as he started to make his way back. Three of his men follower him, but one of them had left behind. He turned around to see a private pulling a large sheet of metal. Next thing Reeves saw was the private frozen still and looking down on the rumble.

 _"Sir! I think I found him! It's commander Shepard, I'm sure of it!"_ The private yelled as he continued to remove the ruble from around the area.

Reeves quickly ran to him and found a body. It was in terrible condition. It seamed like the man had been wearing an armor, but now the armor was burned off. He looked at the burned N7 insignia on the right chest plate. No doubt about it _"Your right! That's Shepard!"_

Reeves opened his medical scanner. It showed him that the commander was just barely alive. There was absolutely no time to waist.

 ** _"_ _ **C** all a medical team here now! Priority alpha one! Repeat! Priority alpha one! Commander Shepard is in immediate need of medical assistance!"_** He barked at his men. Why where they just standing there! There was no time to waist. He did everything he could to keep him steady until the medical team came. Thank god they came so fast.

 _"Contact admiral Hackett!"_ Reeves ordered his men as the medics did their thing. Finally he had some good news to report.

 _"Admiral, we have found him. Repeat. We have found him!. We have found commander Shepard. Hes still alive!"_ Reeves reported soon as the comm link was established. He waited for and answer.

 _"This is Admiral Hackett. Whats his condition?"_ A slightly broken voice game from the comm system.

 _"The commander was barely alive when we found him. We called in a medical team, they are tending him as we speak."_ He replied

 _"Good. Make sure Shepard gets out of their alive. No unnecessary risks. We can not afford to lose him."_ The admiral said in a determinate voice.

 _"Yes ,sir!"_ After a small silence the admiral spoke again through he comm link.

 _"I'm sending you coordinates. Make sure Shepard is sent to this location. We have the best medical team there waiting for him. Hackett out"_

Reeves watched as the medics carried the barely alive commander away. His body was ugly to look at. Reeves was not sure how could anyone survive something like that. The commanders body was basically crushed and it had several gaping holes.

After a while he turned around to survey the area. Something caught his attention. Reeves found a man in alliance attire dangling from the roof above him.

It was admiral Anderson's body.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Lost**

The Normandy was stranded on an unidentified planet. They had to make an emergency landing when EDI and other critical systems went offline as they got hit by the armed Crucible. Joker tried to outrun the blast, but was ultimately unsuccessful. He still managed to keep some systems active and keep the ship relatively safe. Using backup systems and some fast thinking Joker had managed to ground the ship on a nearby planet.

The Normandy was in pretty bad shape. Most of the damage was internal, witch was a good thing since they didn't have enough resources to repair any hall preaches. The engines had fried and the drive core was offline. Life Support was barely working and the communication systems were offline. It was extremely good thing that the crew consisted of best people in multiple fields. They made some calculations and concluded that they could get the ship running in about two to three months. Good thing they were well stocked on rations.

The engineering team was doing their best to get the drive core and engines back online. They had some success as they had already almost repaired the engines, but the drive core was a lot more trickier. Traynor was working with the communication systems. As she was one of the people who installed them, she was the perfect person to figure out how to get them back online. Liara was helping her with the best of her ability, as she too had "some experience" on communication systems.

Joker was obsessed about restoring EDI, but nobody on board knew how the AI worked. The AI core was based heavily on reaper tech, so it was essentially destroyed beyond repair. There was slight hope though. Edi did have backup systems and fail safe programs. In the best scenario EDI had stored its consciousness somewhere secure. Joker managed to keep himself together by holding onto the small spark of hope.

Everybody else was helping wherever they could, like repairing the life support and doing the heavy lifting. All crew members worked together tirelessly to get the Normandy back online as everybody wanted to go home.

Liara and Traynor had been working on the communications for a week and they still couldn't figure out the problem. Traynor was forced to take apart the entire comm system while Liara ran diagnostics. After another week of hard work they had managed to get the shot range communications online. But there was a problem, they could only receive communications, not send any of their own. It was a small victory to Traynor, but to Liara it was just another problem to be solved.

Liara was getting exceedingly frustrated. Not only they were stuck on this stupid planet, she could not get any information about her bondmate! What happened to him? Was he hurt? Was he even alive? She was plagued by these questions and she couldn't get any answers. The others had tried to calm her down and reassure her that everything would turn out okay. She did not share their optimism. She could feel something was terribly wrong. Was he dead? No! He couldn't be! She couldn't bare to think like that. He had promised to come back to her.

Liara was monitoring the communications systems terminal while Traynor did some adjustments. They had been trying to get the short range transmitters working. If they could make it work they could send out messages and inform others about their status and location. Of course the short range transmissions couldn't reach too far, but with luck there would be settlements or others ships that could proxy their transmissions.

 _"Liara whats the reading now?"_ Traynor asked as she was disconnecting and reconnecting several wires.

 _"It a slight improvement but its not enough to transmit anything"_ Liara answered with a agitated sound.

She was getting more and more impatient as the days went by. She had refused to rest and had been working day and night for the last four days. If she took even a short break she would get overwhelmed with fear. She feared for him. She feared what had happened to him. She feared if he was alright. Taking a break from work was no rest. It was absolute agony to her. She needed him. She at least needed to know he was alright.

 _"How about now?"_ Traynor asked behind the console.

 _"Still nothing, try adjusting it a bit more"_ Liara said

 _"Okay, I'm gonna connect this...to this and..."_ Traynor spoke but was cut off by Liara.

 _"Stop! Wait! Wait! We are receiving encrypted transmission!"_ Liara spoke as she noticed the transmission. The transmission was slow and broken, but parts of it could be reconstructed and viewed.

Liara was sure the transmission came from him. She hoped that he would sent out a message telling he was okay. But she was disappointed as she noticed it was from admiral Hackett. And the admirals message was far from that. Her hopes were completely shattered as she read the message...

...No body has been found...commander Shepard... declared dead…

After reading those words Liara wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her entire entire galaxy had just been ripped to shreds. She had lost him. She had lost the man she loved more than anything in the universe. How could he be dead? He had promised to come back to her! She could feel the darkness taking over her. She felt cold and lonely all the sudden. What would she do? She was utterly lost without him. She felt pain in her heart and could feel the tears running down on her cheeks.

 _"What does it say?"_ Traynor asked anxiously. She looked at Liara who looked odd in the dimly lighted room. Liaras skin seamed lighter than usual. She had a weird look on her face. Like a mix of fear, sorrow and anger, or something.

 _"Liara?"_ Traynor asked carefully as she crawled from under the console. She walked over to Liara looking concerned. _" Liara, whats wrong?"_

Traynor did not get an answer. Instead Liara let out a quiet sob and Traynor could see tears running down on her cheeks. Liara covered her face with her hands and ran to the elevator, leaving Traynor to stand there all confused.

 _"What just happened?"_ She said to herself.

After a brief moment Traynor looked at the console and read the message. It was missing pieces but you could still read the important part. A tear ran through her cheek. The commander was, dead?

* * *

Garrus was a seasoned solider and a C-Sec officer who had witnessed many deaths and lost many people he cared about. But hearing about his best friends demise had brought him to his knees. He could not believe Shepard was gone. He died once before and came back after all. Shepard was the toughest son of a bitch he had ever known and more importantly he was the best friend he had ever had. And now the human Spectre was dead? What the hell was he going to do now? And what a bout Liara? She and Shepard had an relationship. Garrus couldn't imagine how the asari was feeling.

Garrus had to pull himself together. He was now unofficially in command, as Joker being barely able to keep himself together at this point and the other human officers refusing to take command. Garrus had been Shepard's right hand man, so the crew felt appropriate that he should take command, even thought nobody had said it out loud. Garrus grieving the loss of his friend but he could not let sorrow overtake him. He felt responsible for the crew and was determinant on getting them home.

There was certain depression blooming around the ship witch slowed down the repairs.

Shepard had been popular among the crew. He always did what was right and what was best for his crew. He always heard their concerned and did his best to aide them if they needed help. He led by example and never expected his crew to do anything he wouldn't do. He had been greatly respected for his heroism and friendly demeanor. And now the crew mourned his death. A hero had fallen.

Garrus had spoken with nearly every member of the crew. He wanted to know the status of the repairs, and how everyone was doing. Garrus had tried his best to comfort them if they needed it, but he didn't quite know how. He was a turian after all. Well…at least he tried. He had spoken many times with the ground team. They and Joker, Dr. Chakwas and Cortez were the ones who knew Shepard best. And they were the ones who took the news about his death the hardest. Well...maybe not Javik. Anyway Garrus needed to talk about something important with them.

Garrus spoke with Cortez down at the cargo bay. It seamed somehow lifeless without the constant banter between Cortez and Vega. Cortez had become quiet. He had lost his husband and now he had lost a friend who had been there for him. Cortez had returned to his old ways of burying himself to work so he can avoid dealing with his feelings. Garrus tried to speak to him, but he was no Shepard. He didn't have the same skills of inspiring people as he had.

Vega had being helping with the drive core repairs. He wasn't the brightest member of the crew but he could carry his weight, literally. During the brief moments he wasn't working he was back at his usual spot working out. Garrus presumed that the marine liked to keep himself busy and express his feelings by letting them out physically. Garrus had tried to speak with him while they sparred, as that was the only time the marine actually spoke about something. Vega had only said few words and Garrus knew it was difficult for him. Shapard had been something like a mentor to the young marine. Garrus thought that with enough time the marine would be alright.

Garrus was sharing a few drinks with Ashley while they were taking a break from the repair work. They talked about the ship and he asked how she was doing. He thought it was odd that the lieutenant commander Williams didn't take command. She shared the same rank with Shepard and everything. She had refused to take command explaining that the Normandy was Shepard's ship and she didn't wan to disrespected him by taking over his ship. Besides she felt that Garrus was more familiar with the sr2 and its crew, thus was better suited for command. In private she told Garrus that she was too emotional to make the necessary decisions. Garrus could understand her perfectly. They both had lost a friend. The difference was that Garrus had been trained since childhood for situations like this. He could keep his head and stay rational at all times, though now it was extremely difficult.

Dr Chakwas had known Shepard for a very long time. She had been there with him since the first Normandy and during that time she got to know him really well. Dr. Chakwas seemed very professional during their brief conversation, but Garrus could sense she was hidden her grief. She was like the grandmother to the crew, always taking care of everyone. She had always been there for Shepard, whenever he had needed her help. Chackwas had always been selfless and kind. Even now Chakwas was worried about Garrus's well being. Garrus could smell the faintest sent of brandy in her breath. She must have tried to "medicate" herself Garrus thought. Who could blame her.

After his small talk with Chakwas, Garrus headed to the bridge. Talking to Joker wad become difficult, say the least. He hadn't been the same since the Normandy's systems went offline. EDI's "death" already had an negative effect on him, but when he heard about Shepard's dearth...well he changed. He was quiet most of the time and he never joked anymore. He preferred to be left alone and became more aggressive. Garrus could swear he could her him crying at night and talking to EDI in his sleep. Garrus had managed to hold a brief conversation with the helmsman. Joker had made it clear that he was fully capable of flying the ship when it was able to. Joker grew more and more anxious as they spoke, so Garrus felt it was best to leave him be.

A small conversation with Javik was the weirdest talk Garrus had ever had. The Prothean was eccentric. Garrus could not get a read on him, as the Prothean had the same look all the time. It literally never changed. It was really hard to talk to him, but Garrus had to. Javik had become part of the crew in the time he had been on board the Normandy. Garrus was always a bit uneasy when talking to Javik. He always brought up how delicious turians were. Shepard had managed to get Javik open up a bit. If Javik wasn't, well...Javik he might had even called Shepard a friend. Despite the difficulties Garrus and Javik had some thing in common. They were both soldiers. They were both warriors. They respected each other. Just as Garrus was leaving Javik to do whatever it was he does, he witnessed something he had not anticipated. Javik mentioned that he missed the "human commander" and shed a tear.

Garrus was exhausted. Not only because of the usual crap that came with being in command, but also because his emotional package. He had to stay strong and calm. He had to hear the crew and offer a shoulder to cry onto. It was not something he was familiar with, but as had learned from humans, it was necessary. Nobody could work at their peak efficiency while their heads were somewhere else. Now Garrus felt it was time to take a moment for himself. Otherwise he might snap and have a breakdown. He headed down to the engineering deck to talk with Tali.

He and Tali had developed a relationship during their stay on the Normandy. Over time they had become close friends. And when they were heading to earth to the final battle against the reapers they realized their feelings for each other. They didn't have an official relationship per se. They thought it was inappropriate to express such feelings in a situation like this. They still spend a lot of time together and talked about things. They were there to support each other. Garrus felt that without Tali being there he could not take it. She was the only one he could really open up to. She was the only one left he was completely comfortable with.

Garrus walked over to Tali who was standing on her usual spot and working on the console. Garrus tapped her shoulder and managed to make her jump up a bit.

 _"Hey"_ Garrus said sounding very tired.

 _"Hey"_ Tali said and took a look at Garrus. He was slightly hunched over and seemed to be under a lot of stress.

 _"You look tired. You should take some time to rest"_ She said and touched his arm.

 _"I know, but I still need to talk to Liara"_ Garrus said

 _"You still haven't talked to her?"_ Tali said sounding surprised and slightly angry.

 _"Why cant you talk to her? I'm not exactly the best person to talk to an emotional assari. I don't even know what to say to her."_ Garrus said with a hint of panic in his voice.

 _"First, I have already tried to talk to her, multiple times, but she wont allow me to enter her ofice. She had only Doctor Chackwas in once and according to her she hadn't said a word."_ Tali said sounding worried and sad.

Before Garrus could say something Tali continued:

 _"Second, Liara needs to talk to somebody who knew Shepard well. That's you, you were his best friend and you know him almost as fell as she does. I presume you and Shepard never talked about having kids together?"_

Tali's attempt of humor brought a faint smile to his face for a second.

 _"Third, you don't need to know what to say. Just listen to her and say whatever your heart says. I know it hurts to talk about him, but you must. For her sake."_ Tali said looking Garrus straight into his eyes.

 _"Your right, Tali. And we need to talk her about the memorial service. I spoke with everyone else and they seem to be ready."_ Garrus said with a quiet voice.

 _"Just try not be so blunt when you bring it up, Garrus. It will probably upset her"_ Tali said as she leaned in to hug him.

 _"I know, I know"_ Garrus grunted as he hugged Tali tightly.

Garrus stepped out the elevator. He was running all kinds of scenarios on his head as he walked towards the shadow brokers office. Liara had locked herself in there ever since she saw Hacketts message. Thus far she had on let Dr. Chakwas in once. She hadn't even come out to eat or anything. One of the navigators thought she had seen Liara going into the restroom one night. That was the most anybody had seen her. Garrus was worried about her. This was definitely not healthy behavior.

Garrus got to Liaras door. He took a deep breath. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Garrus was feeling uneasy. Maybe he should come back knocked the third time.

" _Liara, its Garrus. Please open the door."_ He said through the door. Still no answer. He was about to leave as he heard the door locking mechanism open.

 _"Come in"_ Garrus was barely able to hear the weak voice coming from the room. He took another deep breath and stepped in.

* * *

The room was dark. The only source of light were the screens on the walls on standby mode. Garrus could barely see. He could hear Liara breathing in the silence. He let his eyes adjust to the sudden lack of light. After a brief moment he could see Liara curled up on her bed. She looked pale. Garrus could see she had tears in her eyes. She looked so fragile. Whats the hell was he doing three? He questioned himself as he consciously walked towards her. He could hear her sobbing quietly. It made Garrus very uneasy. Not knowing what to do he sat down on her bed. He reached his hand out and put it on Liara's shoulder.

Garrus put his hand on her shoulder. What was he doing? It felt odd. The turian usually avoided physical contact. He must have picked up the gesture from humans, Liara thought. It felt slightly comforting. It reminded her slightly how Shepard had used to hold her when she needed his comfort. The thought of him brought her to tears, again. She could feel Garrus lifting his hand off of her. He must feel very uncomfortable. He probably thought he had done something wrong. Garrus was about to sand up but Liara reached him with her arm and crabbed his wrist.

 _"Please, stay"_ Liara said quietly as she was holding Garrus by his wrist. She looked up at Garrus with her tear soaked eyes. She could see the anxiety and worry in his eyes.

 _"Okay"_ Garrus managed to say after a brief moment of silence. He sat back down to her bed. After a moment Liara stoop up into a sitting position. They sat there together for a while. They didn't speak. They didn't have to. Garrus was there for his friend, making sure she was okay. After a while Garrus felt the need to speak up but he was unsure when it was appropriate to break the silence. He did it anyway.

 _"Liara, I...I'm so sorry. I cant even imagine what your going through now. I want you to know that we are here for you and we worry about you"_ Garrus said in a quiet voice.

 _"I know"_ Liara answered in a small voice. Again the room was filled with silence.

 _"I miss him so much"_ Liara said crying.

 _"Me too. But I think you miss him more than anyone here. I mean you two were together...at least as far as I understood it...I...I better shut up."_ Garrus said bumbling on his words nod being able to find the right words. Again there was silence.

 _"What I meant to say was that Shepard loved you. He and I talked a lot about you, you know. I think he was smitten from the very first time he laid his eyes on you"_ Garrus said, earning a small hint of smile from Liara.

 _"He was always concerned about your well being and I think he was a little bit crazy about you. I mean, do you remember how reckless he got when you got hurt in the field. That man lost his mind when ever something bad happened to you."_ Garrus continued to talk about his best friend while Liara listened.

 _"You were his greatest source of strength. You cave him something to fight for. I truly believe he meant what he said to you before the end. You truly mean everything to him and I think he sacrificed his live for you. Not for the galaxy and all its people, but for you Liara"_ Garrus lectured softly. Even he started to tear up a bit.

Liara had been listening quietly. Garrus had been Shepard's best friend. He knew Shepard almost as well as she did. Those to were always talking between missions about whatever. He knew what he was talking about. While Garrus talked Liara reminisced her time with Shepard. She could see him in her mind. She could feel him. She could smell him and almost taste his lips again. She returned to reality when she heard Garrus sneeze.

 _"Do you remember the time..."_ Liara started to talk about their past with Shepard.

Liara and Garrus talked for a very long time. They talked about their time on board the Normandy. The talked about Shepard, as painful as it was to talk about him. They shared their feelings and Garrus offered his support to her. Garrus talked t about the memorial service that he had already talked about with the other crew members. She was reluctant, but she was okay with it. They recited that it would be held whenever Liara felt ready. Garrus had to convince her to come out of her isolation and eat something. He was relieved when she promised that she would.

* * *

It had been a week since Garrus and Liara had their talk. Since then Liara had managed to leave her office and spend time with the others. She wasn't exactly comfortable to be around others, but she realized that her previous behavior had been unhealthy. She needed some contact with other people and isolating herself was not helping. She was still painfully grieving, but she was strong enough to contain her feelings for a while. She would still get emotional when Shepard was mentioned. And right now, Shepard was a sore subject. She was holding a plague with his name on it. It was time to add it to the memorial wall.

The memorial wall was filled with the names of the fallen crew member. There were the names of Thane, Mordin and Legion to name a few. They had added EDI's name there in spite of Joker telling them not to. He was still holding on to the slim chance that the AI could be restored. The crew had held small memorial services to each person on the wall. The latest had been for admiral Anderson. His name was placed on the middle as a sign of respect.

They had managed to get small bits of information through their short range communicators. They had picked up a piece of a news feed that reported of the admirals death. The crew took the news hard. Anderson was a hero, just like Shepard. They both had served as commanding officers on board the Normandy. And both had been greatly respected by their crew.

Now the crew had gathered to add another name to the wall. It was time to pay their respects to the fallen Commander. The room was silent except for the sound of cries and the slight hum that the ship emitted. The loudest sound on the room was Tali. She was crying behind her mask while holding hands with Garrus. She could not hold herself together.

Liara couldn't blame her. She was standing in front of the memorial wall. She stared the plague she was holding. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was time to say goodbye to her love. She ran her fingers on top of is name. She was heartbroken. He did not come back to her.

"Goodbye, my love" Liara whispered as she stepped closer to the wall. She raised her hands to place his name on top of Anderson's name. She could feel tears running down on her cheeks. Her mind was filled with flashbacks of him. She could see their moments together. She could see the memories she treasured in her mind.

Suddenly Liara felt something. It was a strange feeling. It was not sadness or denial, but something inside her told her to stop. It felt like she could hear his heart. It was odd. It felt like she could sense him being alive back on earth. The feeling scared her. She stepped away from the wall and sought out to her best friends arms. She cried over Talis shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry! I cant do it!"_

 _"Its okay, Liara. It's okay"_ Tali spoke softly to her ear.

Liara did not know how, but at a moment later she found herself at her room with Tali. Liara told Tali about the strange feeling. Tali seemed to understand. She said something about her wanting to think he was alive, or something like that. Liara did not believe in Tali's explanation. Maybe she was becoming crazy, but she found a small beacon of hope on those strange feelings. And after She and Tali had argued for couple of hours specialist Traynor ran into the room.

 _"L..Liara! Y...You got to see this! I managed to get the communication system to receive long range transmissions somehow!"_ Traynor spoke out of breath. She was now manning one of Liaras computer terminals.

 _"What?"_ Liara and Tali spoke at the same time. They jumped of their seats and quickly moved to the terminal.

Liara could not believe her eyes. There were hundreds of messages pilled up, most of them were from admiral Hackett directly. Traynor opened up one of them dating back several weeks and Liara picked up the most important pieces of information on it.

 **Priority message to the Alliance Frigate Normandy**

Commander Shepard has been found. The Commander was found in severely injured state and is now being transported to the Alliance medical treatment facility in Dublin. We are not sure if we can keep him alive, but we will do our best. We have the best possible medical teams treating him.

Also admiral Anderson's body has been recovered from the Citadel ruins. Were are awaiting for your immediate response.

from: Admiral Stephen Hackett

 _"How could this be? We received the other message and it said that Shepard had been declared dead."_ Liara questioned Traynor.

 _"I think the weakened comm system and the broken decryption system messed up that transmission and it came out distorted._ " The specialist answered after a brief moment of thought.

 _"Well the important things is that Shepard is safe"_ Liara said exited. She was so relieved. Her love was alive! She could barely contain herself. She was so happy!

But then her bubble burst. She suddenly became extremely worried. He was severely injured and hospitalized. He could still die at any felt the unbearable need to go to him but she was stuck on the stupid planet. She sat down on frustration.

Tali had noticed her sudden mood swings and she understood Liara.

 _"Don't worry Liara. I'm sure he pulls trough."_

 _"Yes, I hope so. But we are still stuck here! I need to see him."_ Liara cried as she felt her desperation grow.

 _"We are almost done with the final engine and the drive core is nearly repaired. We should be able to leave for earth in couple of days"_ Tali said trying to reassure Liara.

* * *

After a week of hard work the crew had managed to complete the repairs. The news about the commander being alive had given the all an extra boost to work harder. They were now making their way back to earth. With the mass relays gone their journey would take weeks. During the entire trip Liara wound herself restless. She was too worried about Shepard. What if something happened? She was constantly on the bridge asking Joker how long until they reached earth. And Joker, who was not his former self eventually lost his nerve on Liara and sealed of the bridge.

Garrus and Tali tried to calm down Liara, but they where ultimate unsuccessful. Liara could not sleep and her nerves where wrecked. First she had thought Shepard was dead and then, after weeks of mourning she is informed that he is still barely alive. That would be enough to bring anyone to the brink of insanity. Liara managed to operate relatively normally by focusing on getting herself back to him.

After three and a half weeks of FTL flight Liara could hear Jokers voice from the intercom.

 _"Approximated arrival to earths atmosphere in two hours."_

Finally! Liara was very anxious to leave the ship. She had already prepared for earth days and days ago. She felt that even one more day on board the ship and worrying about Shepard would make her lose it. She was literally sick from all the stress and worrying. She had a fever a couple of days ago, but luckily it had faded and he felt slightly better now.

Finally the Normandy got through the Alliance blockade and clearance to enter earths atmosphere. It wasn't long after that the Normandy was docked on Alliance shipyard and the crew on their way to Dublin by shuttle.

 _"Hold on Shepard, I'm almost there"_ She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Awake

**Awake**

As soon as the shuttle landed Liara was already sprinting on the medical facility's grounds. While sprinting she checked her omni-tool and read Admiral Hacketts message. It told her where she could find Shepard. On the fifth floor, room 51A. She was determinant on getting there as fast as possible. She failed to notice the angry yells from the alliance soldiers guarding the facility. She just ran trough the guards standing in front the door and shoved them out of her way. Once inside the facility she tried to ran bast the reception desk and through the hallway starlight to the elevator. But about halfway to the elevator she was stopped by alliance guards.

 _"Hold it! This is a restricted area. You need to have proper clearance..."_ One of the alliance guard tried to say as Liara cut him short.

 _"I need to see him! I need to see Shepard!"_ Liara yelled in frustration. She didn't have time for this nonsense. Her bondmate needed her!

 _"Ma'am, you need to report to the reception desk and identity yourself and.."_

Liara wasn't listening. She might have lost her mind a bit as she flared her biotics and screamed at he guards. She didn't care what would happen, she needed to find Shepard. She needed to see for herself that he was alive. She needed to make sure he was safe. She just needed him...

 _"Why wont you let he see him!"_ She screamed. Before she could gain control of herself Liara used her biotics on the guards and knocked them down. She then began to run towards the elevator.

 _"Unauthorized access. Activating security protocols"_ The elevators console alarmed as Liara tried to use it. Right at that instant the alarms in facility had activated and Liara could see alliance guards closing in on her. She made a quick assessment of her surroundings and found the route to the stairs. She threw a singularity on the approaching guards and made a run for the stairs. The door was locked but she blasted her way trough with raw biotic power. She continued her way up the stairs.

 _"Hold on Shepard"_ She said to herself as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Finally she reached the fifth floor and and kicked the stairway door open. The guards were still chasing her and she could see more guards coming from the hallway. She ran straight towards them and used biotics to clear her path. She quickly looked around and tried to locate Shepard room. She continued to run in the corridor until she saw the marking 51A. That was Shepard's room. She seeped herself up and ran towards it. In a split second something hard and large appeared in front of her and she crashed into it.

 _"Liara?"_ A loud but familiar voice said. Liara looked up to the things she crashed into. It was a large krogan. A very familiar krogan.

 _"Wrex? By the goddess, what are you doing here?"_ Liara asked as the krogan helped her stand up.

" _I'm here to make sure Shepard is safe. I was..."_ Wrex said but silenced himself when dozens of alliance guard surrounded hem and pointed their weapons at Liara.

 _"Stand down!"_ A voice came from somewhere behind Wrex. An elder human walked to Liaras view from around the corner. It was Admiral Hackett himself.

 _"Stand down. Shes not a threat"_ Hackkett said as he walked up to Liara.

 _"But sir, she knocked down several of my men and she has no security clearance.."_ An alliance guard said to the Admiral.

 _"I assure you, miss T'Soni is no threat as long as you don't try to stop her from reaching her bondmate. And what comes to security clearance, I grant her full access"_ The Admiral said half jokingly.

 _"Bondmate?"_ The guard asked in confusion. Then it seemed he finally put the pieces together. _"Ooh, she and commander Shepard are..."_

 _"Yes. So you see now why she was in such a rush to see him"_ Hackett said with a half smile as he looked at the confused guardsman. Then he turned towards Liara.

 _"I apologize the treatment you received, but I must remind you that its at least partly your own fault"_ The Admiral said to Liara in a friendly voice.

 _"I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I may have caused admiral, but right now my first concern is my bondmate. Where is Shepard? What's his condition? May I see him?"_ Liara said blushing from embarrassment. She realized that she may had gone a little crazy earlier.

 _"Hes here. He is alive. That's pretty much all I can say about his condition. And yes, you may see him. But I must warn you, he doesn't look good."_ Hackett said as he guided Liara towards the room 51A.

* * *

Once Liara stepped into the room she could see her bondmate through a class wall. He was hooked to multiple medical devices. She let out a horrified sound as she stood a better look at him. He had a huge scar in his face. It ran from the left corner of his forehead down to the right corner of his jaw and continued a bit to his throat. The scar was almost healed, but it was nowhere the worst injury he had. It was…difficult for Liara to look at him.

His head was relatively normal looking despite the scar and few bruises. The rest of his body was in much worse state. His right shoulder all the way to his right arm was missing its top layer of skin and flesh. Liara could see how the cellular reconstruction treatment slowly tried to grew back the damaged arm. He had a large star and burn marks on his chest near his heart. According to the treatment journal that Liara was now reading there had been a large hole in his chest a few weeks earlier. They had to use cybernetics and genetic engineering to repair the damage. His left arm was missing a piece just below the elbow. His right leg was now in a process of regrowing skin. They had to replace some of the bones with cybernetic bone implants. The worst thing was the fact that he had not been conscious since they had recovered him from the Citadel ruins.

 _"How could he still be in this bad shape! He must have been here in treatment for months by now!"_ Liara questioned admiral Hackett as he stood next to her. She could not believe how slowly they treated him.

 _"You must understand that we had to replace several of his organs before we could really begin to treat him for the injuries you can see. There were more internal injuries that were a priority to us."_ The admiral explained looking worried.

 _"I'm afraid i cant really go into details as I don't really understand all this medical stuff, but I'll call Miranda Lawson down here to explain. She has been helping us with the treatments."_ The admiral said as he typed something to his omni-tool. A moment later the former Cerberus operative stepped into the room holding a data pad.

 _"Good to see you Liara"_ Miranda said and extended her hand to greet the asari.

 _"Good to see you too, Miranda"_ Liara said and shook her hand. She was a little confused why Miranda was there but she quickly realized that she had rebuild Shepard once before.

 _"So, the admiral here tells me that you can explain me little bit more about his condition?"_ Liara said looking at the former Cerberus operative to her eyes.

 _"Yes. I was part of the team that did most of the treatment on his vital organs. But I'm very informed on everything that goes around in this room."_ Miranda said while looking at her data bad.

 _"So, What do you want to know?"_ Miranda asked lifting her eyes from the data bad and looked at Liara

 _"Everything"_ Liara answered immediately.

* * *

Shepard's condition had been even worse what Liara had imagined. According to Miranda he should have died hundreds of times by now. His injuries had been thousands of times more gruesome the day they brought him to the facility. He had practically been a burned body with few pieces of flesh covering his shattered bones. It had been an outright miracle that he had managed to stay alive as long as he did with in that state. It was a mirage that they were able to keep him alive. They had multiple complications, as Shepard's body rejected some of the cybernetic implants and all the bio engineering they had to perform on him was not working correctly.

The medical team that was tasked to treat and keep Shepard alive was composed from all the races in the unified fleet. All of them were more than happy to help the greatest hero in the galaxy's history. And with the best minds on the galaxy they were eventually able to discover the reason for this. The Cerberus implants he had before had been damaged and they were not working correctly anymore. The implants interpreted the new cybernetics as a threat to Shepard's body and used what ever control it had on Shepard's body to reject them. Same thing happened with the bio engineering. They were forced to use very experimental methods to keep him from dying. They used something the Citadel's Intergalactic medical board called the EMRP, short for extensive medical reconstruction program.

The EMRP haw been in its early trials when the reapers attacked. Fortunately the research data had not been lost and the medical team was able to get their hands on it. The experimental treatment was incredibly risky to perform, as it had never been tested on humanoids. The procedure was extremely dangerous and the chances off it working were only four percent. Not to mention the odds for someone to survive the treatment. But the medical team was forced to use this method as they could not see any alternatives. Bluntly said they took a huge risk.

It seemed like it had worked. They had managed to keep Shepard's condition staple to this very day, but he was still unconscious. The team was constantly monitoring him for any sings of side effects. The EMRP was designed to, in much simpler words, to take over persons regenerative functions and alter the subjects genes. It was meant to give the subject near instantaneous regeneration abilities. But in Shepard's case it had altered his genes so that their regenerative functions had been boosted several times, but when the healing was complete the genes lost their advanced regeneration abilities. So it worked as a healing booster of sorts.

 _"And we still don't know how the EMRP will affect him in the long run. We are hesitant to perform any test on him while he is this state"_ Miranda said and took breath. She had just made a marathon speech explaining everything to Liara.'

 _"So when is his healing complete?"_ Liara asked after she had taken in all that information, along the mix of emotions that came with it.

 _"Probably a week or so."_ Miranda said as she looked over at Shepard and his arm.

 _"You wanna go see him?"_ Miranda asked as she turned back to Liara.

 _"Yes"_

 _"Then you need to come with me. You need to be sterilized before I can let you near him"_ Miranda said and gestured Liara to follow her.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Liara got there. Shepard's arm and shoulder was now fully healed. His condition had improved drastically but he was still unconscious. Miranda and the rest o the medical team speculated that Liara's presence had an effect on him. Liara had not left his side since she first got to be there. She only left him to use the restroom or to go have something to eat. She even slept in her chair while holding his hand. She had been talking to him as the medical team said it might help him to regain consciousness. Though she would probably talk to him even if they hadn't suggested it.

Liara held his and and talked to him. She talked about how much she loved him and how she hoped he'd wake up and embrace her. She talked about their life and their time together. She even told him her plans for their future. She was nearly crying when she talked about their precious moments together. She talked about how they had met and how smitten she was when such a handsome warrior came to her rescue. She felt tears running down on her cheeks as she talked about her most precious moments with him.

 _"Do you remember the night in your cabin before we raided the Cerberus base? How we laid on the bed and looked up to the stars and held hands? I told you my dream of running off with you and get lost into the stars. Wed find a place in somewhere very far away where we could live the rest of our lives in peace and happiness."_ Liara spoke quietly with tears in her eyes. She lied her head on his chest and cried. She squeezed his hand tight. Hes touch gave her strength and safety.

 _"Right now, there's no place I'd rather be"_ A quiet put strong whisper said.

Liara stood up in surprise. Who said that? She surveyed the room but couldn't find anyone. She must have had a dream or something. She turned to look at her bondmate. To her great surprise she saw him looking right back at her smiling. Eyes open and everything. He was awake! Liara felt the joy spreading in her, filling her from head to toe. She just stared him for a while, unable to say or do anything. Finally she managed to lunge herself into his side and she embraced him tightly but still gently enough so she didn't hurt him. She began to cry uncontrollably.

 _"Hey, hey. Its okay, beautiful. Everything is alright, I'm here for you. I'm not planning to ever leave you behind again."_ Shepard said in a soft voice as he calmed down his breathtakingly beautiful bondmate. He held her tight and rubbed her back. He touched her face with both of his hands and used his thumps to wipe away her tears. The he pulled her closer to his face and kissed her.

Right at that moment every worry she had ever had just melted knew everything would be okay from now on. She could see her future, it would be filled with happiness and love. She would have the life she desired with the man she loved more than anything. And maybe, sometime in the future there would be those little blue children running around. She felt so much joy that her biotics flared up. She began to glow as she kissed her bondmate with passion.

* * *

She laid next to him on his bed. Her head rested on his shoulder and she held his hand. They were bot sleeping. They had fallen in sleep after talking and enjoying each others company for hours. They both smiled in their had found peace in each others arms, she found safety in his arms and he gained strength from her. Together they were complete.

A sound of the door opening woke Shepard up. He opened his eyes and looked at his shoulder. There she was. The most beautiful girl in the galaxy was still resting on her shoulder. For a second he had feared that she had tried to sneak away from him. He turned his head to look at the person who disturbed his sleep.

 _"Miranda?"_ Shepard asked as he saw her standing there looking at him with an evaluating face. He had no idea what the former Cerberus operative was doing there. All thought all he knew was the things Liara had told him. Like that he was in Dublin and being treated for his injuries. _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was one of the people who managed to safe your life, Shepard"_ She laughed as she noticed the questioning look on his face. _"You do remember that I have brought you back to live before"_

 _"I should probably thank you then. It would appear I'm still alive"_ Shepard said as he examined his right arm. It had a number of scars. He felt movement as Liara rose up from his shoulder and opened her eyes.

 _"Whats happening"_ Liara asked drowsy as she looked at Shepard and then moved her eyes to Miranda.

 _"Liara, you should have called me when he woke up."_ Miranda said and crossed her arms.

 _"Sorry. I was kinda… caught from the moment and I..."_ Liara tried to find something to say. If being entirely honest, she had forgotten everything when he had woken up.

 _"You decided to withheld the information and have him all to yourself"_ Miranda interrupted her jokingly.

 _"It's okay, we got the information immediately he woke up anyway. We have been monitoring him for months you know"_ She added as she showed them her omni-tool. It had a feed of Shepard's brainwaves and heartbeat.

 _"Sorry that I woke you, but I'm afraid we have to take some blood samples, Shepard"_ Miranda said apologetically as she stepped closer to the commander.

 _"Sure, whatever you need"_ Shepard said as he lifted himself up to a sitting position.

 _"Now that you'r awake and seemingly strong enough, we can finally study the effects the EMRP had on you"_ Miranda said as she prepared his arm for a blood sample.

 _"The what now?"_ Shepard asked all confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

 _"You haven't told him?"_ Miranda asked surprised and looked at Liara.

 _"No I haven't"_ Liara answered.

 _"I haven't been told anything but the little bits of information Liara gave me when I woke up. I have absolutely no idea whats happening or what has happened since the war."_ Shepard said calmly and took Liara's hand. He looked at her and he immediately knew why she had given him the minimum info. She was worried about him, like always she was trying to protect him.

 _"Why don't you both fill me in so I can get back up to speed"_ Shepard said and flinched as another needle was put in him. Then he focused on listening.

The two women told him everything. They detailed everything for the best of their abilities. Miranda told him how he was found and how bad shape he had been. She told him about the extreme measures they had to go to keep him alive and heal him. Liara then told everything from her perspective. How the crew had stranded on an unidentified planet and how EDI had shut down. She told him how she and the crew thought he was dead at one point and she told him about their trip back to earth. They both briefed him about he current situations around the galaxy.

After that Shepard was left with many questions, but he decided to ask them later. Right now he needed to explain what happened in the Citadel and what happened with the crucible. He proceeded to give them a compressed story about the reapers and the Catalyst and the decisions he had been given. He explained everything by the best of his ability while Liara and Miranda listened. While telling his story he could fell Liara tightening her grip on him. She began to cry as he described what he thought were his last moments before dying to them. In his last moments his head was filled with memories of her.

* * *

After all that exchange of information and after a many questions, Miranda exited the room leaving Shepard alone with Liara. Miranda had instructed Shepard to rest and she informed him that admiral Hackett wished to speak with him, but Miranda insisted he'd wait until tomorrow. So Shepard complied. He spend rest of the day with Liara. They laid in his bed snuggling and slightly kissing.

 _"How do you feel, Shepard"_ Liara asked as she sensed something bothering her bondmate.

 _"I just...I just miss them, you know. Thane, Mordin, Legion...and Anderson."_ Shepard said with a small voice. Liara could see his eyes were slightly watery.

 _"And I fell guilty for wiping out the Geth."_ He said struggling to keep his voice calm. He harbored immense guilt for wiping out an entire race. It had been the hardest decision he had ever forced to make.

 _"Shepard, you did what you thought was best for everyone. I'm sure the Geth would have agreed with your choice. I know that I would have made the same choice if I had been in your place."_ Liara said and tird to comfort her bondmate. She squeezed him gently in a tight hug. She held him tight while he cried over her shoulder. He rarely let his emotions out like this. She could feel how much pain he was in right now. Se couldn't imagine how he felt, but she was happy to be there for him.

* * *

The next day started out well. Shepard woke up to a breathtakingly beautiful sight. Liara was sleeping next to him. A beam of bright morning light highlighted her features and gave her something of a angelic glow. He looked at her and found himself mesmerized. She was his his angel. After a few minutes the angel moved her head and opened her slightly her sleepy eyes.

 _"Close the drapes"_ She complained as the bright light had woken her up. With a sigh she got up and kissed her bondmate.

 _"Good morning"_ She said teasingly as she climbed on top of him. She was only wearing a hospital issued white gown, as her own clothing was uncomfortable to sleep in. She opened up the gown from the front. She was pleased when she got the reaction she had hoped for.

 _"Good morning, beautiful"_ Shepard said and admired the view in front of him. He was desperate to kiss her lips, but he was still not able to move. If only he was able to move he would roll her over and kiss her. To his luck she leaned in for a kiss. Her gown slowly began to slide off of her body as she learned closer and closer to him. Their lips barely toughed when they were interrupted by somebody walking into the room.

 _"Hey look at that, we got a little show going on here!"_ A loud voice said from the doorway. Shepard moved her head to the side a bit to see Wrex standing in front of them with a grin.

 _"Wrex?"_ He asked in surprise.

Immediately after hearing the loud voice Liara had jumped up and quickly tried to pull her gown back on. It had slipped all the way down leaving her upper body exposed. Her entire face was purple from embarrassment as she tried to pull the fabric onto her.

 _"Don't mind me, please continue"_ Wrex said laughing as Liara bumbled with her clothing.

 _"Oh god, I hope we'r not interrupting anything"_ Admiral Hackett said and quickly turned his head as he noticed the barely clothed asari. He had followed Wrex to the room thinking it was safe.

Miranda walked in to the room and took a look at the couple. She didn't even flinch as she continued her way to their side. She casually looked at the readings on the medical console and checked Shepard treatment program. When se finally turned to look at the couple she was greeted with odd looks on their faces.

 _"What? Its not like I haven't seen you two naked before."_ Miranda said and laughed up a bit. She thought the situation was highly amusing.

 _"When have you..."_ Liara managed to ask after shaking of her embarrassment and shock.

 _"Back at Citadel when Shepard held that party. I walked in on you to while you were "exercising". And trust me I saw a lot more than I just saw now"_ Miranda said with a grin on her face. The looks on their faces were incredible.

" _By the goddess! I...I don't recall you interrupting us that night"_ Liara said glowing purple from embarrassment.

 _"We didn't want to disturb you so we headed out to find someplace else.."_ Miranda said.

 _"We?"_ Shepard asked now even more embarrassed. Just how many people had seen him intimate with Liara?

 _"Me and Jack were looking a more private place to..."_ Miranda started to say but she suddenly went quiet and blushed.

 _"Wait, what? You and that angry lady were going to get in on?"_ Wrex suddenly yelled out in excitement and laughed.

 ** _"Shut up!"_** Miranda yelled with her face all red from embarrassment.

 _"This never leaves this room, ever!"_ She informed shaking her finger in warning.

 _"Too late, already posted the story on the extranet"_ Wrex said shutting down his omni-tool.

 _"Wrex! I swear to god I would murder you, but the Admiral and those two are in the room!"_ Miranda yelled furiously and pointed towards Hackett and the couple.

After the situating haw cooled down and Miranda had managed to regain her usual calmness Admiral Hackett and Shepard enhanced words. Shepard told the whole story about the Crucible to the Admiral and in return the Admiral gave him detailed report on everything that had happened since then. The Admiral had listened patiently. After hearing the full story and after hearing about the guild that plagued Shepard's mind he offered his support to him and his decision. He too thought that the Geth had been an unfortunate, but ultimately necessary sacrifice.

 _"And before I leave I have some news for you"_ The Admiral said taking few steps towards the door.

 _"What kind of news?"_ Shepard asked intrigued.

 _"Just a heads up. You are going to be promoted to the rank of admiral in the near future"_ Hackett said with a smile.

 _"What?"_ Shepard asked in disbelieve.

 _"Don't tell anyone about this yet. Its not yet public knowledge and I wasn't supposed to tell you either. But now I really need to run. Good day, and try to have some rest."_ Hackett said and quickly exited the room.

* * *

Shepard had been left stunned. He was going to be an admiral? That's just crazy. He lost himself in thought and started to wonder how his new position would effect his life. The good thing was the fact that he would likely be out of the front lines, but bad side was the stressful job of being in command. Sure he had been command before, but this time he could not lead by example. Suddenly Shepard realized that he still had company. He turned over to Wrex who was sitting near the door.

 _"What are you doing here, Wrex? Shouldn't you be back at Tuchanka?_ " Shepard asked the krogan.

 _"Bakara is in charge there, so don't worry."_ Wrex said reassuringly and stood up. He walked over to Shepard's bed and examined the human with his eyes.

 _"As soon as I heard you were found I made my way here. I have been guarding your room ever since."_ The krogan explained.

 _"And I got to admit, Shepard. You are though son of a bitch, even by krogan standards."_ Wrex laughed.

 _"Well, its nice to see you are still alive and kicking"_ Shepard said with a wide smile.

The two old friends shared few laughs as they talked about their badassery. Shepard could have sworn he saw Liara eye rolling them when they compared scars. Wrex was astonished how well Shepard had healed, as the last time he had seen him he had been a pile of blood and other bits. The commander and the krogan talked for a bit while Miranda took some blood samples. She also adjusted his medications and checked his healing progress. After about two hours She and Wrex decided to leave and let Shepard and Liara do...whatever they were doing before they interrupted them.

After the door had shut behind them Shepard grabbed Liaras hand and pulled her closer to him.

 _"So, where were we?"_ He asked in a husky voice as Liara climbed seductively on top of him. She threw away her gown revealing her magnificent body and leaned in to kiss her man. Her lips barely toughed his when she pulled back a bit and with a sultry voice she whispered to his ear:

 _"I think we can come up with something...naughty"_


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**Recovery**

They really needed this. Shepard and Liara needed to feel each other, it had been far too long. Shepard was desperate to feel the perfection called Liara T'Soni. And Liara was longing for his touch, the warmness of his body and the...stimulation that only he could manage. They were about to drown in excitement. The naked asari had stripped the commander of his hospital clothes and had placed herself in a very seductive position over him. Her hips were slowly moving on his waist as she made out with her man. The anticipation alone was nearly enough to bring them both to a finish.

Shepard was tranced by her beauty. He was about to drown deep into the desire. He would soon lose himself to her lips, to her body. With the last shreds of self control he moved his eyes away from the beauty and survey the room. He hoped for no interruptions this time. But to his horror he could see the door system starting to open the door. With quick reflexes he pulled the sheets next to him over him and Liara.

 _"Hey! What are you doing?"_ Liara asked in surprise.

"Shh! Someone's coming" Shepard whispered as the door opened and a turian and a quarian stepped in.

 _"Good to see your alright, Shepard"_ Tali said before she froze on her spot. She must have figured out the unusually large bump under Shepard's covers.

 _"Yeah, we were worried about you. I mean she was, i knew you'd pull through, of course"_ Garrus said as he walked closer to Shepard. Clearly he didn't notice anything odd.

" _So, when do they let you out of here so we can go drown our self's in booze? Amusing if the asari ever lets you out of her sight ever again."_ Garrus asked.

 _"Garrus..."_ Shepard tried to say.

 _"Where is Liara anyway? She basically denied us all access to you and said something about spending some time alone with you earlier today. I assumed she meant that she wanted to do some nasty things with you. After all I did notice she was not wearing much clothing that time, only a hospital gown."_ Garrus spoke his monologue and laughed. He failed to see the movement under Shepard's sheets, but Tali did.

 _"Garrus!"_ Tali yelled and tried to get him out of the room. She had seen a glimpse on what was under the sheets. She could have sworn that she saw a pair of very nicely shaped buttocks.

 _"Not now, Tali. I'm talking to Shepard"_ Garrus said and turned back to Shepard. He walked right next to Shepard and examined him.

 _"You look like your doing well, considering the injuries I'v head about"_ Garrus said and punched his friend softly on the shoulder. Garrus had misinterpreted his expression for worrying about his condition. Little did he know about the naked asari under the sheets.

 _"Your gonna be fine"_ Garrus said as he took few steps towards Tali. Garrus found it funny how the quarian had frozen when she entered the room. He thought it was just one of the instances of that adorable shyness of hers.

 _"Aren't you gonna say anything, Tali?"_ Garrus asked laughing. But right at that moment a holster on his belt tangled with the sheet and as he walked by he accidentally pulled the sheets and revealed the very naked asari. Needles to say Garrus had an interesting expression as he saw her.

 ** _"Wow! What the hell!"_** Garrus yelled as he was caught by surprise.

Liara quickly stood up covering her self with her arms and with a flash she pulled the sheets from Shepard and wrapped herself in them. Her face was glowing with all shades of purple and she was mortifyingly embarrassed. But what she just did had left Shepard in a rather embracing position of his own. He was now naked on the bad covering his crotch with his hands.

" _Liara! You kinda left me here with no backup!"_ Shepard yelled in embarrassment.

 _"What?"_ She asked in confusion and turned around to see her man trying to cover himself. Now she understood what he meant.

 _"Sorry"_ Liara said and threw him a hospital gown from the closet.

 _"Oh goddess, why does this keep happening to us?"_ Liara whispered to mostly herself as she sat down on one of the chairs and covered her face in shame.

" _You should consider locking the door before you decide to walk around naked"_ Garrus said holding his laughter.

 _"Laugh it up, Vacarian"_ Shepard said with a slightly irritated tone.

 _"Relax, Shepard its not like we haven't seen you to naked before"_ Tali said in a surprisingly amused tone. Liara and Shepard turned their heads towards her in disbelieve.

 _"Remember, back at your apartment when you threw that party? Me and Garrus were hooking up and we were looking for a quiet place so we accidentally walked n on your bedroom. We did see you two in very impressive position and very much naked."_ Tali said and laughed.

Shepard and Liara were absolutely mortified.

 _"So it seems that the entire crew has seen me naked"_ Shepard quietly muttered to himself.

 _"Just how many people walked in on us having sex that night?_ " Liara asked trying to keep her voice calm.

 _"Me, Garrus, Jack, Miranda, Kasumi, Samantha, James, Steve and Samara."_ Tali listed with the help of her fingers.

 _"Oh goddess!"_ Liara said as she buried her face again in shame and embarrassment.

 _"So whats new?"_ Shepard said after a long, long silence trying to change the subject. He had finally managed to get the hospital gown on with the help of Liara.

The group had a lengthy discussion on everything that had happened since the Crucible fired. Shepard told the entirety of his story to them and in turn they told him their stories. Both Tali and Garrus supported Shepard's decision to destroy the reapers as they too saw it as an only real solution. And for that Shepard was grateful, sacrificing EDI and the Geth still haunted him with guilt. Over the course of their little get to together their discussion moved to lighter matters. Liara and Tali were talking about Shepard's condition while Shepard and Garrus mapped out places were they could drink after Shepard was released from the hospital. At one point Garrus revealed to his friend that he and Tali were in a relationship. A fact that Shepard had already figured out by examining their body languages. At the end of the meeting Liara made Tali and Garrus swear never to talk about what had happened earlier. Tali immediately agreed, but Garrus simply responded with a smile and a small fraise: "We'll see". Then they left.

* * *

Shepard and Liara did not get too much time alone this time. Liara had just dressed herself in her usual white and blue outfit as the door opened again. Thank the goddess Shepard's room was one of the largest ones. The entirety of the current Normandy grew, minus Tali, Garrus, Joker and Javik, had crammed themselves in at the same time. Everybody was so happy to see the commander alive and well. It was obvious that many of the crew had been drinking. It was pretty easy to guess, as Samatha Traynor needed some assistance from Ashley and Dr. Chakwas to stand up. The doctor apologized for opening a few bottles of brandy without the commander, but the crew had insisted that she would join their celebration, so she did. The crew members, especially Vega and Cortez kept asking him when the party was and when they finally got their answer the crew went wild.

The hospital staff, with Miranda as their lead stormed into the room and told them to leave. They were causing too much stress on the commander, accordion to Miaranda. Shepard thought it was amusing to watch as drunken Vega refused to leave and eventually tried to hit on Miranda. It of course led to Miranda slapping Vegas face and then pushing him out of the door with biotics, all the while Shapard, Liara and Cortez laughed uncontrollably.

Following that came a time fora couple of hours of "rest" with Liara. It had taken some light persuasion on Shepard's part to get Liara back on the mood, but it was not difficult task. This time however they were sure to lock the door and on Shepard's request Liara had put a sock hanging on the outside door panel. She did't understand why, but Shepard said it was a human thing that bluntly meant "Don't dare to come in". And with that they finally had the room for themselves and no interruptions. Shepard and Liara were both very relaxed and satisfied when the next wave of guest started to pour in.

This time the visitors came in in smaller groups, on Miranda's orders. The first group consisted of Zaeed Massani, Jacob Taylor, Kelly Chambers and Jack. They didn't tell Liara and Shepard that they had tried to see the earlier but they found the door locked. Zaeed had noticed the sock and laughed to himself and suggested to the other to come back in about an hour. So they did and this time they had a small chat with Shepard and Liara. And again Shepard told his story about the crucible. Everybody had lots of questions and Shepard did his best to answer them. Eventually the subject changed.

Zaeed and Jack were talking about body counts with Shepard, who was little bit more reserved on that matter. Shepard had always thought that killing is necessary in war, but its not a matter of pride. On top of that subject Zaeed had managed to gross out Liara and Jacob and surprisingly even Jack, with his horrific stories about his injuries during his years. To everyone's surprise the ever so innocent Kelly was not at all effected by those stories. She just brushed the off with a simple comment: "I'v heard worse stories".

Jacob talked about his new baby boy named Nathaniel Taylor and his life with his new family back on earth. He was sorry that Shepard and Liara were not there for the naming ceremony as he and Brynn would had wanted to name Shepard and Liara as the baby's godparents. He showed them pictures of the little human. Liara and Kelly commented how cute the baby boy was and surprisingly so did Jack. Shepard commented that Jacob would be a great father to him and Zaeed wondered if the little Nathaniel would grow up to be a strong warrior. He jokingly said that if he inherited more genes from his mother, the little Nathaniel would have good chances in life, but if he was more like his father...well worst things had happened to kids…

Kelly had some happy news too. She mentioned how she was going on a date in a couple of days with a cute girl she found from the extranet. Apparently this girl was named Sam, and she was an avid player of Kepesh-Yakshi and chess. And she worked on communications for the Alliance. Shepard and Liara looked each other and smirked knowingly, but they didn't say anything to Kelly. Then Kelly started to talk about Shepard's and Liara's relationship. She went as far and asked if they were planning on getting married. The question left Liara and Shepard in a very uncomfortable situation. They went silent and didn't really look at each other. Kelly noticed this apologized. Shepard said it was okay, and that he and Liara had not yet talked about the future. It was a lie, Shepard and Liara had a very clear view of the future, but it was too early to tell anyone about their plans.

* * *

After awhile the first group left and the second group of visitors came into the room. This group consisted of Samara, Kasumi, Grunt and somewhat surprisingly Javik. Shepard never thought Javik cared all that much about him, or anyone about that manner. But now Shepard and Liara sensed something strange in him. It could be the destruction of the reapers, but Shepard thought it was unlikely it. Javiks eyes seemed to linger on the assari justicar a little longer than normal. And Liara whispered to Shepards ear how odd Samara seamed aswel. She seamed to be fascinated by the prothean. Stranger things had happened. And then there was the exchange of stories again and the questions that followed.

Kasumi was her usual self. She was switching between cloaking mode and visible constantly. Shepard was sure the hospital would find somethings missing in the future. Kasumi did have some jucy gossip to tell Liara and she gave Shepard some pieces of very important information. Apparently Kasumi had managed to keep herself busy. While Kasumi and Liara giggled over all the gossip and what ever drama that was floating around and Samara and Javik awkwardly compared combat stories, Shepard had a small conversation with Grunt.

Grunt hadn't changed a bit. He was still the hot headed, headbutting krogan tank who often got himself to trouble for being rowdy. Apparently Wrex had to bail him out from jail couple of days ago after Grunt had caused havoc in a very drunken state. Grunt had tried to explain that he was just celebrating the fact that Shepard was alive, but the authorities didn't buy it. As always Shepard found himself amused by the big child of a krogan, though it was best not to encourage him. After a while Grunt stood up from his chair and said his goodbyes and left to find something to eat.

Samara and Javik were the most interesting ones to talk with. Shepard and Liara were both highly interested on what seemed to be a blooming romance between Samara and Javik. Shepard found it interesting that Javik could even have such feelings towards what he called primitives. And it was odd to see Samara looking someone like that and acting far les like an justicar and more like a maiden when near Javiks sight. For example it was odd how seductively Samara walked when Javik was watching her. Even Shepard had to agree that the justicar was truly beautiful sight, even more so when considering her age. Lucky for Liara, she Shepard had completely mesmerized the moment he saw the breathtakingly beautiful young asari.

Liara focused on teasing Samara with questions while Shepard talked to Javik on the other side of the room. Liara assumed that Kasumi had left as she hadn't become visible in a while. She commented how Samara looked at Javik differently and how she acted different around him. Liara could have sworn that she saw a faint glimpse of purple on her face. Samara of course tried to denied the accusations, but Liara knew better. Samara was trying to hide her emotions and act like a justicar. Liara changed her strategy and started talking.

 _"You know Samara, Javik kinda reminds me of an assari"_ Liara said trying to lure Samara into her little trap.

 _"Yes, I can see how one would notice some resemblance. I suppose it is a similar thing with other species as well"_ Samara said little surprised when the topic of the discussion changed, not that she complained.

" _Well in my case I do find especially the humans very close to our species. And you know that I have developed an strong attraction to a certain human"_ Liara said using her "scientist voice" and tried to sound like an researcher talking about different species.

 _"I can see why you have such feelings towards the commander, Liara. He is extremely capable warrior and he has a kind heart. And I admit, he is handsome as well, at least for a human."_ Samara said with a smile, but her voice had stayed calm and platonic.

 _"Don't worry Liara. I'm not trying to steal him away from you, if that is what you fear"_ Samara said as she noticed an odd look on Liara's face.

 _"I'm not worried at all. He has made me quite sure that nothing can separate us from each other. And just so you know, if it comes to it, I will fight you for him"_ Liara said jokingly and Samara respondent with a faint smile.

 _"Javik is kinda good looking don't you think? He is a pure warrior and a lone survivor of his ancient race."_ Liara said hiding her smile as she guided the conversation towards her target. Now Samara was standing on the trapdoor, so to speak.

 _"Well, based on what I have heard and seen on the battlefields he is remarkably capable warrior. He shows a great deal of power and his mastery of biotics is almost graceful like a dance. And yes, he looks rather appealing, like a ancient hero warrior, strong and calm. To me he seems to combine many features I might consider appealing..."_ Then Samara stopped. She realized what she had said and she felt embarrassed. She felt her face warming up as a slight purple color rose to her cheeks.

 _"Well, well, Samara! Looks like you do like our prothean warrior after all"_ Liara said with a wide grin on her face.

Her trap had worked perfectly. Now it was only a matter of guiding those two together. It was time for Liara second step in her and Shepard's plan. She proceeded by telling Samara how oddly Javik acted around her. She not so suddenly implied that Javik was likely interested in Samara. Liara could see how Samara's eye widened when she said that. Samara was definitely interested on the prothean. And now the older assari was trying to take sneaky looks at the prothean survivor. Yeah. It was up to Shepard now to get their thing moving, Liara thought.

Meanwhile Shepard had a little talk of his own with Javik. Shepard was unsure if Kasumi was still in the room but for now it wasn't important. What was important was the fact that the prothean right in front of him expressed intrest on a cerain assari justicar. This was huge! Who knew the prothean was even capable of having such feelings. Shepard had decided to play little bit of a matchmaker and aid fate in the process. By the looks of it Liara was doing the same with Samara.

Shepard started a conversation with Javik. He started by asking about the things the prothean had been up to since the war. Javik answered the questions in his usual manner, but when Shepard asked about Samara the prothean changed. A simple question suchs as "So, what do you think of Samara?" was enough to startle Javik. The prothean completely lost his focus and started to crumble in his speech.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Javik said with abnormally fast speed and looking oddly enough surprised and confused.

 _"Come on, Javik. You can trust me. I have seen how you look at the assari justicar"_ Shepard said smiling as he lowered his voice an leaned closer to Javik.

 _"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about"_ Javik said trying to sound his normal self as he too leaned closer.

 _"Your not fooling me, Javik. I have spend enough time with you to notice if there is a change in your behavior. I mean I can see how you look at Samara. Its pretty obvious that you seem to like her little bit more than average."_ Shepard said with a teasing smile.

 _"I..I..."_ Javik tried to say but he was bumbling with his words too much to respond.

" _She seems to be interested in you, you know."_ Shepard said and took a look behind his shoulder where Samara stood talking to Liara.

 _"What? Who?"_ Javik asked in total confusion.

 _"I have never seen Samara acting like way she acts around you before. Usually she stands calm and rather cold, but when you are in her vicinity she acts closer to an asari maiden, all giggling and trying to look extra nice whenever you are looking at her."_ Shepard said with a serious tone.

 _"You really think so?"_ Javik asked looking Shepard in the eye.

 _"I know so. I have known Samara for a while now, and I do know mutual attraction when i see it. Liara too picked up the sparks between you two, that's why she is talking to Samara right now."_ Shepard said in a reassuring tone.

 _"Assuming that I had some interest on the asari justicar...I wouldn't know how to act. I know little about this cycles mating habits, yet alone anything about asari bonding customs."_ Javik said lowering his voice but otherwise sounding like the regular Javik.

 _"Don't worry about it. For now you just need to talk to her and get to know her"_ Shepard said.

And with that the prothean suddenly stood up, gave Shepard a small nod and said his goodbyes and wished him fast recovery. Then he bluntly walked over to the very surprised Samara.

 _"Samara, may I speak with you?"_ Javik asked Samar in a very typical Javik way, but his body language was somewhat different. More relaxed and tense at the same time.

 _"Of course, Javik"_ Samara said in slightly higher pitched voice and stood up to face the prothean. For a moment the two just stood there face to face in silence.

 _"Perhaps we should step outside this room and find some place more private to discuss."_ Javik said awkwardly looking around the room and then returning to gaze on Samara.

 _"An excellent suggestion"_ Samara said and quickly looked at Liara who nodded. Then Samara turned over to Javik and took his hand.

 _"Shall we?"_ Samara said as she motioned towards the door.

 _"Yes"_ Javik said a little bit confused. Then he was being led out of the room by the asari justicar who was still squeesing his arm. At the door Samara made a quick stop and said her goodbyes to Shepard and Liara. Then the two left the room leaving Shepard and Liara smiling to each other.

 _"Unbelievable"_ Shepard said as Liara took her usual seat at the edge of his bed.

 _"We should start a matchmaking service or something"_ Liara joked as she laid her head on her favorite "pillow", on Shepard's shoulder.

* * *

For the next couple of ours Shepard and Liara enjoyed their time alone. They ate lunch and took a small nap together. Then they talked about Kelly "mysterious" date and talked how the former yeoman and the communications specialist would fit well together. They allso talked about the blooming romance between Garrus and Tali. Liara had also heard rumors that Ashley and Vega had gotten a lot closer. But the biggest topic on their gossip fillet chat was the most surprising couple, Javik and Samara. That conversation lasted to the very minute when Miranda appeared to the door with few more visitors wanting to see Shepard. And this pair of visitors was very...unsuspected, Shepard and Liara dropped their jaws as they saw just who stepped into the room.

Miranda had brought Joker with her, but the Normandy's helmsman was not the surprising one. Somehow EDI was standing there smiling at Shepard and Liara. Shepard has shocked, to say the least. He thought that he had destroyed all synthetics in the galaxy. How was this possible. And by looking at Jokers expression Shepard knew this indeed was the real EDI, not some VI installed on EDI's body. Next to him Liara was absolutely dumbfounded as well.

 _"Hello, Shepard. I trust you are recuperating well?"_ EDI said and examined Shepard with her eyes. Then she turned to Liara and greeted her as well.

 _"Lovely to see you again Doctor T'Soni"_

 _"EDI, is that really you?"_ Shepard managed to say after struggling to find any words.

 _"I thought I destroyed you with the rest of the synthetics"_ Shepard said with gult in his voice

 _"Yes, Shepard. It is really me. I had installed backup systems since the star of the war, so I was able to be reactivated."_ EDI said with a faint amusement in her voice.

 _"Do not worry, Shepard. I am not here to accuse you of murdering me, you only did what you thought was best at the time. I presume I would have made the same choice in your place, as it would have appeared to be the most logical option."_ EDI told to Shepard, who relaxed a bit when hearing that.

" _But I will have my revenge someday"_ EDI added with a amused voice.

 _"That was a joke"_

Then it started. EDI told the story of her survival with the help of Joker, who was the only one who was there the whole time when EDI was offline. Apparently EDI had made her own modifications on her humanoid body over the course of the war. She had created a system capable of storing her complete essence inside the body. The backup system was made without using any reaper or reaper based technology, so that's why it was not damaged by the Crucible. The only downside of this said backup system was the fact that it had to be manually rebooted. That's why restoring EDI had to wait until the Normandy was back on Earth, where more specialized people were able to examine EDI's "remains" and figure out how the back up worked. Apperatly EDI now existed solely in the humanoid body, as her mainframe on board the Normandy was beyond repair.

 _"Why didn't Tali figure it out sooner? I thought she was quite experienced with EDI and AI systems overall."_ Shepard asked confused.

 _"Well maybe she could have. But at the time she was busy repairing the Normandy. So I guess she had a good excuse."_ Joker said and murmured the last part.

So the five of them spend a good deal of time talking about all that had happened. No surprise the news about Javik and Samarra was particularly interesting to Joker. But EDI was even more exited about the resent development than Joker and Shepard and Liara combined. It was quite strange at first, but then EDI reminded everyone that her programming had evolved to such degrees that she was practically at the same level as organics. After a fun night of gossiping and laughing Joker and EDI finally left to make sure the Normandy was getting the proper care. So Miranda was left alone with Shepard and his bondmate.

 _"Shepard, I have so news about those test I ran on you before."_ Miranda said as she adjusted Shepard's medication dosage.

 _"What about It"_ Liara cut in sounding concerned before Shepard managed to say anything.

 _"Well the EMRP had some interesting effect on your body."_ Miranda said vaguely as she read a the test results form her data bad.

 _"What kind of effects?"_ Shepard said and swallowed in concern.

 _"Its something bad isn't it?"_ Liara asked now sounding clearly concerned about her bondmate.

 _"No no no, nothing bad, just interesting in scientific point of view."_ Miranda said trying to calm down Liara, who she thought was slightly overreacting.

 _"You know how humans have the average age of 150, right? Well like me, Shepard has been genetically altered plus he has those implants of his, so he has the potential to reach the age of roughly 280 or so. But with the EMRP having done some extensive alterations to your entire body and your nervous system you are now looking at a chance of living as long as about 670 years by my calculations"_ Miranda said never lifting her sight from her data bad.

 _"How is that possible?"_ Shepard asked completely dumbhounded

 _"Well, its seas the EMRP has slowed down significantly you aging by slowing down the rate of your cells dying. And it apparently increases the growth of healthier new cells."_ Miranda said as she lifted her head from the data bad.

 _"I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night so you can process this. See you in the morning!"_ Miranda said as she walked towards the door.

Right before she was about to leave she turned around again.

" _I nearly forgot. Due to the Injuries you have to here for a while. And that leg of yours is going to need rehabilitation after your body heals, so you'r gonna spend the next few months here"_ Miranda said and then disappeared through the door.

Shepard was speechless. He dint know just how to react. He had just been given 500 more to his life expectancy. Soon Shepard put the pieces together in his mind. What this really meant was the fact that he had been given hundreds of years more to spend with Liara. And how grateful ha was of that. He never said anything to Liara, but the thought of him dying and her living on for centuries alone pained him. Of course Liara could take another bondmate at some point after he was gone, but something inside his heart told him that Liara would newer do that. And now it seamed that Liara would have him for the most of her life at least. Shepard smiled to himself as he thought about the new meaning of taking their time.

 _"You know what this means, beautiful?"_ Shepard asked Liara teasingly.

 _"What?"_ The still astonished asari asked turning herself to face her bondmate.

 _"You are now forced to tolerate me for many, many more years to come"_ Shepard said laughing and opened his arms for a hug.

" _You'r right. I get to keep you far longer than I have ever dared to hope for"_ Liara said with tears suddenly running down on her face. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with her tear soaked lips. To Liara it felt Like one of her deepest of fears had been banished from the corner of her mind. Now she didn't need to wait for those awful years of not having him around her anymore. Now Shepard would be with her for far longer…

* * *

The next day didn't go as well as Shepard would have wanted. Admiral Hackett had sent a warning of his visit with the Citadel Council. Apparently the council wanted to see him and congratulate him for his amazing victory over the reapers. Shepard's was sure the Council had already taken their "fair" share of the credits and glory. And based on Hackett's message their real reason of visiting Shepard was a publicity stunt and they seemed to have some kind of other agenda as well. Shepard was not waiting this meeting eagerly, he had his fair share to say about the council.

After the reaper war humanity had been left with barely any kind of leadership structure. And because of that emergency protocols had been put to use. Because the alliance parliament and its key member had all been killed and the human councilor slot vacant, the de facto leadership had been placed to the military. That meat that Admiral Hackett was now temporally handling the responsibilities of the prime minister and the councilor as well as acting as the commander in chief of all Alliance military. So it was now surprise that the Admiral was the one that escorted the Council during their visit to meet Shepard.

The meeting with the council started rather well with changing pleasantries and the talk about the heroics that Shepard had done for the galaxy. But Shepard knew this was just formal bullshit. Shepard was patient to get to the real point so he waited and played along. The gave his in dept report on what had happened in the crucible and answered every question they asked. Particularly the salarian Councilor Valern had trouble believing Shepard's story. To this Shepard merely replied: _"Believe what you want"_ and that conversation was over.

After a while of taking the councilor finally revealed their true purpose of their visitby accident. Councilor Sparatus slipt the fact that among the council member races there were talks about making changes to the council. Shepard quickly figured that the people were unsatisfied with the current council and the councilor were now desperately trying to hand on the handle of power. The Council didn't quite ask it directly, but Shepard certainly gave his answer bluntly to the councilors. He said fight to their faces that he would not support them in any way. Shepard made is opinion on the councils ineffectiveness and stubbornness perfectly clear. Shepard when even so far as blaming the council for not preparing for the reaper sooner. He had warned them, but they decided not to listen so they basically sacrificed billions of people just because they were arrogant and too set on their ways. Shepard expressed his opinion on how out dated the current council was, and told the Councilors that he would support a new council that hopefully now accepted all races into it.

* * *

The days went by as Shepard recuperated in the hospital. Liara was nearly always with him, helping with his exercises and keeping him company and providing some eye candy as Shepard himself called it. Shepard was quite restless during his stay and so were his friends. Shepard and his friends had done many things to kill their boredom and nearly drove the hospital staff insane. Shepard and Garrus repeatedly hid on the roof and drank booze that Garrus had smuggled with him. Jack and Grunt were caught by the Alliance security literally playing with fire on the hospital grounds. And to Shepard's great amusement Liara one time caught James Vega and Ashley Williams doing the dirty deep in one of the janitors closets. And there was the awkwardly adorable sight of Javik and Samara flirting while they thought they were alone. In front of others they tried to ackt normal, but failed miserably. Little did they know that everybody they knew were spying on them.

Finally after spending four months in the hospital after waking up , Shepard was finally free to leave the hospital. And with Liara by is side he was heading towards Rio, where Jacob had promised to throw a huge party. And so Shepard held Liara's hand and walked her over to their hover car.

 _"Please don't tell me that you'r going to drive?"_ Liara asked faking her concern

 _"Hey! That's just mean! I'm an excellent driver! But no. I thought we'd put the auto drive to good use and we hop in the back and play a little game"_ Shepard said and opened a door to his beautiful lady.

 _"What kind of a game?"_ Liara asked sultry as she seductively sat on the backseat.

 _"Oh, you'll see"_ Shepard teased and rushed to the other side of the car on got in.


	6. Chapter 6 Beach

**Beach**

Shepard and his friends had arrived in Rio de Janeiro. Jacob had invited them to celebrate Shepard's recovery and the destruction of the reapers. He was already there when the others arrived as he had been making some preparations for the party. Liara had booked an entire floor from one of the more expensive hotels for the entire group. When asked how she could afford this she simply said that the shadow broker had very deep pockets. Garrus had laughed that at least Shepard didn't need to worry about supporting Liara financially. Shepard had to admit this time Garrus was almost funny, and correct. Thanks to Liara's "job" she had practically infinite source of income, far more than the alliance gave him for funding.

The room that Liara had booked for them was huge. It was actually one of the largest sweets of the hotel. It was near the size of Anderson's apartment on the citadel. They could have easily fit all their friends in to it. The luxurious sweet even had its own Jacuzzi and a private bar stocked so well to get a company of krogan drunk ten times. The room was magnificent. The room was furnished with modern furniture that Shepard assumed were very expensive. They even had an breathtaking view to the ocean through the large glass walls.

But the truly breathtaking sight was now looking at the ocean on the ridiculously large balcony. Liara had already dressed for the party. She was reading a red cocktail dress and matching heels. Her outfit was quite revealing as it had a deep cleavage that revealed her ample chest. Shepard liked that dress. He sneaked behind her and grabbed her from behind. He kissed her cheek an told her it was time to go. Shepard failed to noticed a hint of disappointment in her face as they walked to the elevator. Liara had hoped for some "fun time" alone with him before they joined the others. After all she was wearing the dress she knew to drive Shepard absolute crazy. But she was capable to wait until the night. Then he would be all hers to enjoy.

* * *

Shepard and Liara waited for Jacob with the others in the hotel lobby. They were all dressed in their more finer clothing. Well, everyone but Javik, who had merely changed his red armor with his black one. Even the two krogan had put on their "civilian" armors. Even Kasumi had changed from her usual catsuit and hood, now she was standing there in a black Japanese style dress playing with her omni tool.

Liara thought it was cute how Kelly and Samantha were holding hands looking so shy. Kelly had been very surprised when Samantha had told her that they shared their friends and had both served on the Normandy. Liara thought those two were so meant for each other. And there was the adorably awkward couple, Samar and Javik. Those two didn't exactly deny their relationship, but they still tried to act like there was nothing between them in front of the others. Although Liara cold see that they were practically holding hands as they stood quite close to each other.

Shepard was slowly getting anxious, they had waited Jacob for 40 minutes already. Then he suddenly appeared from the door.

 _"What are you guys doing! We are going to the beach bar, not in some fancy ass nightclub!"_ Jacob said as he saw how the others were dressed. He himself was wearing a white dress shirt and denim shorts.

 _"You didn't say anything about where we were going!"_ Tali complained

 _"Didn't I?"_ Jacob said and scratched his head a bit.

 _"Shit! I forgot, sorry guys"_

 _"Okay people! Lets hurry up and go change so we can finally start that god damn party! I need my booze!"_ Zaeed said as he was getting a little bit angry for being forced to wait so damn long.

Liara's dress was plenty sexy enough to make Shepard's pants feel uncomfortable but her beach outfit was something else. This outfit was definitely capable of making Shepard go crazy. She was now wearing a yellow bikini that some people might have considered being on the skimpier side things. But it suited Liara extremely well. Of course her outfit also included a lose white shirt and a silky summer skirt, but Liara had left the off for the moment as she had something in her mind. Her bondmate was rocking really his casual silk shirt and swimming shorts. Liara could see every muscle through his white shirt and she just happened to be in the mood. It didn't require much effort to convince Shepard to let the others wait for few moments. All she had to was basically walk seductively to him in her outfit and make some obviously alluring sounds. Liara had never seen him stripping down so fast.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_ An slightly angry Jacob asked when Shepard and Liara finally made their way back to the lobby. Everybody else was there waiting for them.

 _"You where up there just changing your clothes for 30 minutes, Shepard?"_ Garrus said clearly suggesting something.

 _"You know ladies, Garrus. They always like to take their time"_ Shepard said and took Liara's hand and led her through the door.

* * *

The bar that Jacob had brought them was fantastic. It was at a quiet spot right at the beach close to the ocean. Here Shepard and his friends could relax in the warm sun and enjoy the refreshing drinks from the bar. Well not everybody was exactly enjoying the sun. Garrus didn't exactly know what to wear at the beach so he was wearing his under armor. Of course it got hot in that thing so he and Tali spend their time at the bar talking with Joker and EDI. Joker said that he didn't like to sweat, so he stayed at the bar next to the cooler. Miranda and Jack where fighting as usual and Dr. Chakwas tried to calm them down while Kelly and Samantha enjoyed each other company in a little bit more private corner of the bar.

Kasumi seamed to enjoyed herself as she played some videos on her omni tool under her sunshade. Ashley were enjoying the sun, while Vega was eager to help her and any other ladies with applying their sun cream. Wrex and Zaeed had rented a boat and loaded it up whit booze and questionable fishing gear. They were now "fishing" somewhere at the coastline. Grunt had somehow convinced Javik to "practice shooting" with him using water guns. That krogan was just a big child. Samara had placed herself in the shade to meditate. Secretly she was laughing as she watched how Javik and Grunt ran along the beach squirting water at each other.

Shepard thought the view from this lounge chair was very beautiful indeed. The bar was at a bay, so there was not much wind and the skies were clear and the beautiful calm ocean was emitting a soothing sound accompanied by the sounds of exotic birds singing. And the nature there was breathtaking. There was plenty of green trees and other plants and a multitude of wildflowers. Although the yellow bikini wearing asari might have been the most beautiful sight of them all. Liara had just emerged from the water and looked ever so magnificent as she gracefully walked to her lounge chair next to Shepard's. The blue beauty even sat sexy. She had one of her legs stretched out so Shepard could admire it more easily while sipping his Piña Colada. If there was a heaven Shepard was sure this was it.

 _"Enjoying the view, Shepard?"_ Liara asked lifting her sunglasses and winked at her bondmate.

 _"Very much so. It seams that a certain asari hottie is outshining the nature with her beauty"_ Shepard said smiling and looked at his blushing asari beauty. God, she was gorgeous.

 _"Flatterer"_ Liara said and took a look at her man. Shepard looked so yummy with his shirt off and slightly glistering of sweat. Liara kinda felt a primal need to lick him. She then lowered her sunglasses to her face and continued her sunbathing.

 _"So that you know Logan, I'm gonna eat you up the second we get back to the hotel"_ Liara said nonchalantly and seductively to Shepard as she enjoyed the warmness of the sun.

" _Is that so?"_ Shepard responded with a boyish smile on his face.

* * *

Liara enjoyed the warmness of the sun. It was so relaxing to just lay there and take in the sun. She also appreciated the beverages that the humans called piña colada. She had drank several of them. Liara stood up from seat to take another sip from her drink. She held the straw between her lips as she surveyed her surroundings. Her friends were seemingly enjoying themselves and the scenery was gorgeous to look at. Liara could see how her bondmate looked around. Liara instantly picked up what he was looking at. There was a group of rather attractive human women sunbathing near them. Those women were looking at her man and giggling. Ti Liara's eye they were practically lusting over Shepard. Something in her head told her to do something, fast.

Liara stood up from her chair and moved towards the chair next to hers. The one were Shepard was laying. Liara slowly climbed over him just oozing with sex appeal. She made her intentions damn sure to Shepard and to anyone that was looking. She brought her lips close to his ear and gave away a seductive purr.

 _"Liara, what's gotten into you?"_ Shepard asked after swallowing hard. Right now he had a very had time concentrating on something like talking. He had a hot babe in his lap for crying out loud.

 _"You don't usually do this in front of the oth..."_ Shepard had managed to rasp before Liara had brought her lips to his and shut him up. It had come as a surprise but not unwelcome.

Liara made out with him for a moment. She was determinant to show her affection to him, and to all the others who might have been looking. Maybe she was a little jealous, or maybe it was all those drinks she had. But Liara was determinant on showing those whores just to who the commander belonged to. Maybe she was a little too obsessive of him, but she didn't care. She was his and he was hers. Besides it wasn't like she thought he would cheat on her. Liara knew he would never do something like that. But Liara felt it was a good idea to "mark her territory", so to speak.

After the kiss was over Shepard was entranced by his beautiful asari. There was something very intoxicating about her that always managed to throw him crazy. He could never have enough of her. After a moment of clearing his head Shepard thought he figured out the source of Liara odd behavior. He took a quick look between the group of women by the beach and Liara. He smiled to himself.

 _"Liara? Are you jealous?"_ Shepard asked endearingly.

 _"Maybe"_ Liara answered quietly sounding a little bit guilty. Shepard thought it was adorable so he planted a kiss on her forehead.

 _"At least now I have made my point clear to those skanks over there"_ Liara said as she positioned herself next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Liara looked over to the women with a satisfied smug on her face. Yes,those whores had learned their lesson. Liara watched as they backed their stuff and left the area looking disappointed. Liara felt a slight sense of victory.

 _"And what that point was, if you don't mind me asking"_ Shepard said as he caressed her arm affectionately.

 _"That you'r very much a taken man"_ Liara said and took his hand and crossed her finder with his.

 _"That I certainly am"_ Shepard said and moved himself a bit to take a comfortable position.

 _"Don't you ever forget that"_ Liara said and pressed herself closer to him.

* * *

After the sun started to set everybody was moving towards the bar. Finally after several hours Wrex and Zaeed returned from their fishing trip. To everyone's surprise they came back towed by the coastguard. Apparently the two had been caught trying to fish with explosives. After a while of negotiating Shepard managed to get them out of the hook on the condition that they payed a fine and never ever attempt to "fish" there. Wrex and Zaeed accepted the terms and joined the others. Right about that time the Normandy's engineering team showed up. Adams, Ken and Gabby were sorry that they weren't able to visit Shepard at the hospital. They had been too busy with helping with the reconstruction of the Alliance fleet and they had helped in the mass relay repairs as well. Shepard welcomed them with open arms.

It was nice at the bar. Shepard sat with Garrus on the bar counter downing drinks while they talked about whatever. After a couple of drinks their conversation changed to whose girlfriend was hotter and overall better. Both had some very valid points but this was a mach that could not be won by either one of them. Mostly cause they were too scared to say much since Tali and Liara sat at hearing distance. Eventually they ended up comparing who was the better ladies man, much to Tali's and Liara's amusement as they could hear them boasting about theirs skills with the ladies.

There was a moment of silence after Shepard and Garrus had realized Tali and Liara laughing at them. Shepard too the time to survey the bar and see what the others were doing. Shepard saw Wrex and Grunt arm wrestling while Zaeed cheered right next to them. Of course the two krogan had managed to break two tables and countless classes already. Sam and Kelly were sitting in the corner holding hands and playing some kind of a dating type game. Miranda and Steve were both sitting near the dance floor. Shepard kinda thought they were both drooling over a croup of young men dancing. Yes, they defined had drooled over the men. Miranda had joined a handsome looking young man on the dance floor, leaving Steve alone to the table. Jack was also on the dance floor and everybody in the bar could definitely hear her shout after Miranda: "Cougar!"

Shepard ordered another scotch and turned around to see the other side of the bar. At the dark corner of the bar was a booth. Shepard could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of Ashley and a shirtless Vega making out back there. Shepard decided it was not something to investigate. He had interrupted them once before while they very having their "one to one conversation". Shepard found a rather amusing sight. Jacob was looking rather disturbed as he interrupted a conversation between Joker, EDI and Chakwas. Apperatly Kasumi had gone cloaked and was now trying to take a peak at Jacob. From the looks of it she had managed to do so. She had cornered Jacob at the men's room. Shepard took a mental note to have another chat about boundaries with Kasumi again. But not now, Shepard knew she was just kidding around. No actual harm had been done.

Garrus gave Shepard a tap to a shoulder and pointed at one of tables near them. Previously Javik had been sitting there alone drinking his "primitive" beverage and refused anyone to join him. Now he was joined by Samara who had come in after her meditation. Garrus laughed how pleased Javik looked when the exotic justicar had joined him. Shepard and Garrus could barely hear what they were talking over the music, but it was enough to make them laugh. Only Javik would flirt while talking about how deadly some weapon or biotic ability was. And Samara was probably the only creature in the galaxy who could possibly fall for such a bizarre "pickup line". Shepard and Garrus were now laughing uncontrollably. Their laughter was loud enough to catch Javik's attention and he noticed how they pointed at him while laughing. Boy does he look mad, Shepard thought as the prothean stood up from his chair looking quite angry.

Javik would have likely come over but Garrus fled the scene to join Cortez at his table. And to Shepard's luck Liara and Tali were calling him over. Shepard gladly joined them in their table and found safety from the prothean wrath. Well safety was a relative term as Shepard was immediately bombarded by questions by the slightly drunk girls. They wanted Shepard to play kill bang marry, a rather awkward game to play with your girlfriend and your best friends girlfriend. After refusing several times to play the girl gave up and played it by themselves as Shepard watched.

* * *

 _"Okay, hick, Liara! Hick! Out of the guys from the crew, hick, who would you, hick, kill, bang and marry, hick! Excluding Shepard of course. Hick!"_ Tali said while trying to contain her hiccups.

 _"And you have to,hick, justify your choices!"_ Tali added

 _"Well if the commander was included I would pick all three. Especially the kill option."_ Liara said sounding a little bit tipsy. She gave a playful evil smile to Shepard.

 _"Why, hick, would you want to kill him?"_ Tali asked after she stopped laughing like a vorcha.

 _"He always teases me!"_ Liara said and tried to give a playful slap to Shepard's face. Shepard caught her hand mid air and gave Liara a shy smile. Then he let her go.

 _"You naughty boy"_ Liara whispered to Shepard trying to sound sexy, but failed slightly because she sounded a little bit intoxicated.

At this point many of their friends had started to gather around them. Everybody just loved "drunk Tali", as she was so adorable and innocent while intoxicated. And definitely brutally honest and above all hilariously funny. Shepard could hear James boasting how Liara, or any lady would definitely choose to bang him. Shepard could not but help but change looks with Garrus. They knew the all the crew members well. Poor James, he didn't know his shipmates all too well...

 _"Anyway! I would definitely kill James, as I find him to be too confident about himself. He has way too big of an ego! Plus I think he's illiterate, and I don't find that attractive."_ Liara said and earned a huge laughs from everyone, exempt one.

 _"Hey! I'm not illiterate! And I have a huge ego? Are you fucking kidding me? Please, just look at me! Everybody wants to bang this body!"_ James complained and got a comforting pat to the back from Steve.

 _"I'd probably had to bang Garrus. I'm sorry Tali, but I have little options here!"_ Liara said and looked carefully at Tali.

 _"Whatever you say, Liara"_ Tali said calmly. Shepard could see how Tali's hand moved over to Garrus as if she was trying to hold on to him.

 _"And I would marry, hmm, I would marry you Steve. You'r a great friend and it's always nice to talk with you."_ Liara said and gave a smile to Steve.

 _"I'm flattered but you know that I'm gay, right?"_ Steve said smiling

 _"I know, i know! But maybe I could marry you just as a friend?"_ Liara said and laughed.

 _"I'd love to"_ Steve said and joined her laugh.

 _"Okay, hick, now do the ladies!"_ Tali shouted jumping from excitement. Liara took a breath and thought for a brief moment.

 _"I'm sorry but I would have to kill EDI, so she couldn't witness how I would bang and ravish Ashley at the cargo bay!"_ Liara said with surprisingly determinate voice.

She managed to shock the people arround her, including Shepard and gain a few cheers and a decent applause. There was a shout from Jack calling Liara _"A dirty, dirty girl"_.

 _"And I would marry you, Tali. Your my best friend and such a sassy, sexy gurl!"_ Liara said and hugged her friend.

 _"Thank you"_ Tali said quietly.

Then Tali and Liara started to pressure Shepard to play the game. This time Shepard could not resist, as all of their friends were now gathered around their table and demanding him to play. Well not really all their friends. Javik and Samara had disappeared from the bar when Shepard took a look around. Under the pressure Shepard was practically forced to take part in the silly game.

 _"Lets start with the ladies, shall we?"_ Liara asked looking devilish. Shepard nodded for response.

 _"Commander Shepard, who would you kill, bang and marry, not counting me of course?"_ Liara asked and looked Shepard closely and teasingly.

 _"Well...I suppose I would kill...Ashley because I have to pick one and she did pull a gun at me."_ Shepard said as he felt himself sweating. Ashley didn't seem to mind though.

 _"I would bang Miranda for the obvious reasons"_ Shepard said and got a laugh out of Jack and a hurt look from Miranda.

 _"Sorry, Miranda"_ Shepard said and took a mouthful of Scotch.

 _"Come on, Miranda. All of us guys have thought about it"_ Vega led it slip between his lips and he immediately received a slap from Ashley.

 _"Not, just the guys"_ Sam said quietly but loud enough to everyone to hear and turn to look at her.

 _"Well isn't this flattering"_ Miranda said still sounding a bit angry, but still in a good mood. She then left to join his young "friend" at a nearby table.

 _"I would probably marry Tali, cause she is so sweet and caring"_ Shepard said and gave a smile to Tali.

 _"Oh my,hick, you'r very lucky that I'm already,hick, taken, Liara"_ Tali said and squeezed Garrus by his arm.

 _"I beg your pardon?"_ Liara asked amused.

 _"If seams that if I wasn't involved with Garrus,hick, I could maybe steal away your man and,hick, marry him"_ Tali said teasingly.

 _"In your dreams!"_ Liara said and kinda possessively hugged Shepard's arm.

 _"Hmm...maybe...no! Never mind that!_ " Tali said and moved herself a bit on her seat. She was beginning to sober up a bit, or her hiccups was gone at least.

 _"Okay Shepard. Time to list the men!"_ Tali said exited again.

Before Shepard could say anything Liara spoke up and asked to answer on his behave. Shepard and Tali agreed.

 _"I'm guessing that Shepard would kill James, obviously. I know that he isn't attracted to idiots."_ Liara said and earned a laugh from the others.

 _"Hey, I'm sure If you'd let him talk he'd disagree!"_ James defended himself but nobody was listening.

 _"He would bang Steve, cause he has a nice butt. And he would marry Garrus out of guilt. That turian has had a huge crush on Shepard for ever!"_ Liara said earning a huge laughs and applauds.

 _"Hey! What the hell?"_ Garrus shouted but he was silenced by Tali. After the table was relatively quiet again Shepard spoke up

 _"Honey, you were kinda close. I would kill James, cause he's an jackass. But I would definitely bang Adams. There's something sexy about being smart. And I would marry Joker, because he is reliable and funny, well at least sometimes."_ Shepard said and earned some huge laugh's from the others.

* * *

Thank god his turn was now over. He drank the rest of his drink and ordered another one from his omni tool. Then came the turn for the others to play the game, and it was fun as hell. It game rather quickly clear who were the favorites in their respected categories. Many guys chose to bang Liara, witch was not surprising for Shepard considering how beautiful and sexy she was. Miranda was also high on that list. The women mostly chose to bang either Garrus or Wrex. Apperatly there was something exiting about doing it with a krogan. Shepard found out that with both genders he was in the lead for marriage. And James of course held the top spot to be killed. Only Steve had chosen to bang him, but only to see if it could made him shut the hell up.

 _"I would kill Jack, cause she is too crazy for my taste. I would bang Liara, cause everybody wants to bang the asari, and… I guess I would marry Ashley, cause she can handle a sniper."_ Garrus listed his choices. Liara noted how cautious Garrus was when speaking about Jack. To his luck Jack was dancing with Steve and Tali at the moment.

 _"What about the guys?"_ Kelly asked.

 _"I would kill the dumb ass marine Jimmy Vega, cause the obvious reasons. I would bang Grunt just for the hell of it, and I'd marry Jacob cause he has proven to be able to settle down with someone."_ Garrus said without too much thinking beforehand.

 _"What about you Kelly? What are your choices? Both genders. Not counting Traynor."_ Garrus asked the former yeoman.

 _"This is though. I'll start with the girls. I would kill… I dunno… Ashley, cause she's not my type. I would bang...I'd love to say Tali, but I would bang Kasumi, cause she is such a hottie and a romantic at heart. And I would definitely marry Liara, cause she's so beautiful and smart. And she is like super sexy and...Your a lucky guy Shepard! You know that right?"_ Kelly said and got a slight jealous look from Samantha.

 _"Yes. I do know. She's perfect"_ Shepard said and gave a affectionate kiss to the flattered asari who was now sitting in his lap occasionally whispering all kinds of flirty things to his year.

 _"And from the guys, I would kill James. I don't really know him, but he did ask Sam and me if we minded him videotaping us making out, so yeah. I would kill him."_ Kelly said and got few laughs. And James got a slap form both Garrus and Ashley.

 _"I would definitely bang Shepard, cause he's sexy as hell..."_ Kelly said and looked at Shepard. Liara tightened her grip on his arm as a reflex. She didn't even notice it, but that happens when your subconscious identifies a potential rival.

 _"...and I would marry Wrex just out of curiosity."_ Kelly ended her list.

 _"I think its Sam's turn now!"_ Kelly said and smiled teasingly at her girlfriend.

 _"Fine! I'l star with the guys cause this is not very interesting list. "I'd kill James for the same reason Kelly just gave. I would bang Garrus just because I need to pick one. And I would marry Shepard, because he seems loyal and I know he's secretly sweet and romantic."_ Samantha listed quickly.

 _"And as for the ladies...I would kill Kasumi, cause her cloaking freaks me out. I would bang Jack, cause I sometimes like it rough and kinky...And I would marry, this is not really surprising anyone, EDI. Most of you know that I find her extremely sexy and...and if I marry her I could listen to her sexy, silky voice every day. And there would be he possibility of multiple occasions to bang..."_ Samantha listed becoming more and more quiet when talking about EDI.

* * *

After a few more drinks Shepard found himself at the dance floor. To his luck his bad dance moves were masked by Liara's exotic moves. Shepard couldn't enjoy dancing for too long as Liara moved very close to him and suddenly grabbed him by his shirt. She gave him a sultry smile and gave him a light tug.

 _"You'r coming with me, commander! I have as special assignment just for you back at our room!"_ Liara said over the music sounding determinate and sexy.

 _"Whatever you say, beautuful!"_ Shepard replied

Shepard didn't say anything as Liara started to pull him towards the exit. Shepard could hear hes friends cheering an laughing as they watched him being dragged along by the asari beauty. Shepard didn't put a fight at all and willingly followed the asari wherever she wanted him to go. Eventually they ended up in their sweet, but not without stopping along the way to made out. After a night of pleasure and satisfaction they fell asleep with Liara resting her head on her favorite pillow, his shoulder.

* * *

Shepard found himself floating in the debris of the destroyed Normandy. He was floating there all alone. He was in panic. He already knew what was going to happen. Soon a piece of ruble would cut off his oxygen supply. Not soon after thing about it, it happened. Shepard was now gasping for air. He could not breath. There was now oxygen. He began to lose consciousness. He could hear his dead friends calling for him. He could see them begging him to save them. He couldn't. He saw how Kaidan died again. He saw his final moment with Anderson. He was Mordin and Thane die yet again. Then he lost his consciousness and fell into darkness. Then there was a bright flash of light. He could see all of them together...just waiting for him...calling for him...opening their arms for him...He could see Anderson smiling. "I'm proud of you son". Shepard tried to reach them, but he was moving too slowly and they were constantly sliding away form him.

Then the reapers showed up. They floated above Shepard and his friends. With one blast of red energy they wiped Anderson and the others away. Shepard fell to his knees, tears running down from his eyes. He screamed, but there was no sound. He felt the pain of losing them again. Nearly too much for him to bear. Then an angel descended from the darkness above him. The beautiful angelic figure took his hands and helped him up. The angel softly wiped away his tears. Shepard looked deep into the angels blue eyes. They were so beautiful, just like the angel herself. The angel glowed with a blue hue. She was breathtaking. The angel held his hands and kissed him. While kissing her the darkness around them ´began to vanish and a bright light shined from behind them. The angel closed him in her arms and help him in a tight, warm embrace…

Then the angel was ripped away from him. The darkness had returned and the reapers were again floating above him, completely blocking out the light. Shepard found himself surrounded by Brutes and Husks. He was terrified beyond belief. But not because of the reapers. He was forced to watch helplessly as the Husks brutally clawed the angel. The angel managed to defend herself for a while, but then the Banshee game and overwhelmed her. Shepard screamed in agony as the Banshee stabbed the angel with their claws repeatedly. _" Liara! Liara!, LIARA!"_ Shepard tried to scream as the love of his life, his angel drew her last breath. Shepard could feel his heart shatter as he saw her lifeless body still in the hands of those monsters. Then something even more horrifying happened. The once beautiful asari morphed into something hideous. She became a Banshee. But not like the others, she was completely black with glowing red yes. She floated towards Shepard and stopped right in front of him. The black Banshee sunk her claws in Shepard's chest and ripped out his heart. But Shepard could not feel anything anymore. He was now screaming Liara's name without a sound. The image of her lifeless body was too much to bear...he was about to give up...but then there was a faint voice: _"Shepard!"_ followed by a sharp: " _Logan!"._

Shepard stoop up sweating and gasping for air. After a second of gathering of himself Shepard remembered where he was. He was on a bed with Liara inside their hotel room. Liara sat next to him, looking extremely worried.

 _"What is it Logan? Is everything alright?"_ She asked. Shepard could hear how deeply concerned she was.

 _"I'm fine, honey. Noting to worry about. It was nothing"_ Shepard lied trying not to worry her any further. A mistake.

 _"No you'r not! You were screaming! By the goddess, you were screaming my name! Don't tell me it was nothing!"_ Liara yelled with tears running down from her beautiful eyes.

Shepard looked at her. He knew what he needed to do. He knew that she cared for him more than she cared about anything. He knew she was there fore him. He knew that she wanted to help him. He knew that She loved him no matter what.

 _"You can talk to me, Logan"_ Liara said and wiped away her tears.

She watched as Shepard slowly crawled his way to her side. He took her hands on his and looked deep in her eyes. His eyes told her that he trusted her more than anyone ans she could see that everything was not alright. "You are my angel, Liara" Shepard said and kissed her hand. Liara could see a rare tear running down on his cheek.

Shepard told Liara about his nightmares. He told her how the deaths of his friends and father figure still haunted him in his sleep. He told her how he blamed himself for not being able to save them. He told her about his nightmare of her dying. He told her about his fear of losing her. He let it all come out. He let his emotions truly out for the first time in ages. And she was there holding his hand, listening, comforting him, hugging him. Eventually Shepard was crying in her arms. It was her time to be his rock, this time she would keep him save while he broke down. Liara held her love and ran her hand in his hair. Just in case Liara melded their minds together while they feel in deep, peaceful sleep where the commander and his angel shared their love for an eternity.


	7. Chapter 7 Heat

**Heat**

Shepard woke up to the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. His beautiful angel lying right next to him. She was looking at him with her bright, beautiful blue eyes. It was like she was observing him or something. She scanned him with her eyes and then locked them to his eyes. She had the cutest smile on her face. He responded with a smile and stared back into her eyes. They stared each other for a brief moment. It was their way of telling what the other one was thinking. They had grown so close that they shared a special bond between them. In her eyes he could see her love for him. There was a look of something naughty too in there. But he could sense a slight worry in her.

 _"Morning"_ Shepard murmured as he stood up a bit.

 _"Morning, sleepyhead"_ Liara said affectionately.

 _"Were you just checking that I was still alive, Liara?"_ Shepard asked teasingly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

 _"Maybe"_ Liara answered shyly after her lips had separated his.

 _"I made you a promise, I will always come back to you. And I have kept that promise. And I'm not planning to leave you any time soon."_ Shepard said to her affectionately.

 _"I know, I know. But losing you is my greatest fear and I don't ever want to live through it again."_ Liara said quietly and hugged him.

 _"And I kinda like to watch you sleep. You looks so calm and peaceful. And you are quite adorable when you sleep, you know"_ Liara said with her head on his shoulder.

One of the perks of having an assari for a girlfriend was the fact that in the asari culture it was common to sleep completely naked. To Shepard's great, but silent enjoyment Liara followed tis custom. Shepard admired the view when Liara stood up from the bed and stretched. God, she was magnificent.

Liara knew that Shepard was looking. She out on an extra effort to look as sensual as possible. She took a peak behind her shoulder and saw her bondmate admiring her. She took a few seductive steps towards the bathroom and stopped. She turned around and gave him a demanding look.

 _"I'm gonna take a shower and you'd better join me, commander."_ Liara said sultry and walked towards the bathroom. In an instant she could hear him jumping from the bed and rushing after her. She had an exited smile on her face.

* * *

Shepard and Liara joined their friends at the breakfast buffet back at the dining hall. Everybody was there, exempt the two krogan whom had left to sort out some incident involving the krogan and the salarians. Ashley and James were also absent. Kasumi confirmed Shepard's suspicion about them when she told him that they had left the bar together. Shepard and Liara took seats at the table. They sat next to each other and held their hands on the table. They didn't really notice this public sign of affection, but the others certainly did. Those two rarely showed their affection for each other in public, except for this was odd behavior on their part.

 _"Whats with the hand holding?"_ Garrus was the first to speak up about the oddness.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Shepard asked.

 _"You and Liara never hold hands"_ Garrus said.

 _"So?"_

 _"What Garrus is trying to say is that its odd to see you two so affectionate in public. You are usually quite reserved and you tend to keep your relationship private, well except when you two are at a party"_ Tali stepped in.

 _"We decided that we should fully enjoy our relationship. There is no reapers or any other threat over there, so we can now focus more on each other. Simply put we now have the time to be an actual couple"_ Liara said as she filled her plate with all kinds of food.

 _"Plus, I'm not on duty right now"_ Shepard added as he poured coffee to himself.

 _"What does that have to do with anything?"_ Garrus asked.

 _"It means that while on duty I'm in command and I'm not supposed to have relations with my crew. While Liara isn't exactly part of the crew on official level, its still an issue. I'm supposed to treat all of my crew the same and I'm not quite fond of performing some things with everyone that I do with Liara in private."_ Shepard educated Garrus.

 _"What he means is that he likes to kiss me in private so you wont get jealous"_ Liara joked innocently and made Shepard spit out his coffee in laughter. Garrus didn't look as amused.

* * *

Shepard was just about to finish his breakfast when Ashley and James entered the dining hall suspiciously enough together. Shepard noted the particular smile on both their faces and whispered about his observations to Liara. It was like Shepard and Liara were an old married couple who liked to pair their friends up with each other. They were both sure that Ashley and James were together, or at least hooking up. At this point it was common knowledge, though.

Liara watched as Ashley and James sat on the table. Next to each other. Liara noticed the smile on their faces that Shepard had just whispered to her about. Liara knew that smile. It was the smile what you get from satisfaction. Those two were definitely at least hooking up. Liara thought about if there was more to it. Were they in a relationship, or was this just for fun. Liaras doubted the fact that Ashley would settle for a man like James. Liara liked James, but only when he wasn't making those ambiguous sexual jokes of his. Liara always thought that Ashley would end up with someone little more...maturity and honor. Someone more like Shepard. Although...there might be a hole other side to James Vega that Liara wasn't aware of…

 _"So, what's up with you two?"_ Liara asked teasingly over her teacup. She smiled as the two startled up and their eyes widened. They looked adorably uncomfortable, Liara thought.

 _"What?"_ Ashley said trying to sound normal but coming out with a higher pitch.

 _"Whats going on with you and James?"_ Liara clarified sounding amused.

 _"What do you mean going on with me and James?"_ Ashley said while James moved around uncomfortably.

 _"Come on! You walk in here together with huge grins on your faces. And what I remember Shepard telling me you two were enjoying each others company a little more than usual."_ Liara said and smiled.

 _"Plus there's the little thing of you two making out in the booth back at the bar last night"_ Shepard added as he filled his class with orange juice.

 _"You saw that?"_ James asked and unintentionally confirmed that it was indeed them making out there.

 _"Well I thought I saw you and Ashley, but thanks for confirming it."_ Shepard said and leaned back in his chair. James buried his face and muttered in Spanish how dumb he was.

The breakfast lasted a little bit longer than Liara had originally thought. Now everyone was teasing Ashley and James about their hook ups. She could see in Ashley's eyes how uncountable she was when asked about the seriousness of their relationship. Clearly they hadn't had that talk yet. Liara decided to ease of her and not bombard her with questions anymore. In couple of minutes the subject was dropped and new conversations began. She, Shepard ,Garrus Tali, Samantha and Kelly started a conversation among themselves.

They talked about everything ranging from the reconstruction of the Citadel to their own relationships. Kelly was maybe a little too curious on how Tali and Garrus worked out their relationship. Especially regarding the intimate side of a relationship. Tali was surprisingly open about her relationship with him and eagerly shared some experiences. Most of her story contained a fair amount of Garrus acting like Garrus, acting clueless and adorable. But some aspects of her story went way too deep into details. Liara learned just how good of a lover Garrus was and how romantic he was when given the right push. Tali gave a rather detailed "performance review",witch Liara could have done well without.

* * *

At some point the conversation changed and Liara and Shepard were now being interrogated. Kelly and Sam wanted them to tell the story of how they first met. Liara had to remind them that they all knew the story, but it didnt change their minds as they wanted the hole story from Liara's perspective, as Shepard's version had been told so many times before. And with that Liara started to tell her story. She told a somewhat detailed story of her first meeting with the handsome human solider. Compared to Shepard's version of the story, hers sounded more like a fairy tale. But her version was less mission report like and way more personal. Her version focused more on the emotions of the situation. Liara had to admit, it did make a sweet story. Maybe a great story to tell to her kids one day…

After finishing her story Liara noticed that She was holding Shepard's hand. She looked up to his blue eyes and stared at them for a moment. For a moment in silence they exchanged feelings through their eyes, not wanting or needing to express them out loud. With his eyes Shepard told her that he loved her and her story was beautiful. The others looked at them and wondered what they were doing. Eventually Garrus just had to speak up and break the silence and their spiritual bond. Liara told the other about their connection. After explaining that it was not some asari thing, but more of a "I can see into my lovers soul" kinda thing, the other understood it. Exept for Garrus, who had trouble understanding the hole spiritual connection thing.

 _"Don't worry your pretty little head about it"_ Shepard said and patted Garrus on the back. The turian didn't even notice the joke.

 _"If its not some weird asari or human mind reading thing, I have no clue what you are talking about."_ Garrus said scratching his head.

 _"Okay, let's have an example. You and Tali know each other pretty well, yes?"_ Shepard said after a brief moment of thought.

 _"Yes"_

 _"You spend a lot of time with her?"_

 _"Yes, but I fail to see your point here"_

 _"You know , when you know someone so well that you can tell what someone is thinking just by looking at them. Its like that for the most part."_ Shepard explained using his hands to aid in his explanation.

 _"Okay, I think I got it"_ Garrus responded.

 _"Finally"_ Tali said sarcastically and patted Garrus on the shoulder.

* * *

Liara and Shepard and their friends were now sitting in the beautiful hotel gardens with their friends. It was was way too hot to go back to the beach so they decided to stay in the hotel. They were all sitting and drinking and talking. Liara sat on a patio sofa leaning on Shepard's shoulder and drinking wine. She and Shepard were talking with Miranda and Joker about whatever. It was a lazy, lazy afternoon. It was hot in the sun, so everybody flocked in to the shade. It was so hot that Liara was constantly falling asleep but barely managed to open her yes. Miranda was talking about something...something Liara was too lazy to listen about. Other than lazy and tired she was in a good mood. She was relaxed and she had wonderful company. Best of all, no talking about work! That ha been the commanders orders from the moment they had arrived in Brazil.

It just got hotter by the minute! Eventually it was so hot that it was almost unbearable. So the gand moved over to the pool area where Liara immediately dipped into the large pool. She was followed by Shepard and Miranda and Steve. The others headed in to the shade at the pool bar. Liara enjoyed the coolness of the water. She took a few measure laps on the pool and then looked for Shepard. She didn't see him anywhere, witch was odd since he had just swam past her. Then something touched her thigh. Liara screamed and jumped up frightened. Then she saw Shepard rising from the water. He was smiling and laughing at her. Liara was kinda mad so she splashed him with water. In retaliation Shepard lunged towards Liara who was trying to escape. He grabbed her and held her at place as he splashed her with water. She screamed and giggled. Then the splashing ended and Liara gave him a quick kiss, before pushing him back under the water.

The rest of the day pretty much contained Liar and Shepard teasing each other. While sunbathing Shepard had fallen asleep and Liara had drawn a heart on his back with the text "Shepard&Vakarian" in the middle of the heart with sun lotion. Of course it had left a tan line! Shepard got his revenge when he sneaked up on Liara when she was talking with Ashley and grabbed her from behind and thrown her in to the ice water pool. The two were now running around with the furious Liara trying to catch him. Eventually Liara did manage catch him by using a stasis field. Liara tried to throw him in the ice water pool, but he managed to grab her and pull her with him. After that the two dried themselves up and decide to bury the war axe and stop teasing each other, for a while.

* * *

Before going to dinner Liara and Shepard retreated to their room for couple of hours. They ended up sitting on the Jacuzzi and relax. Thank god the water could be set to cold as the room was quite hot. The air conditioning was apparently inefficient to cool down their sweet. Shepard gave Liara a relaxing back massage. His massage was quite bold one, Liara thought as his hands "slipped" to other places on her body. He whispered all kinds of suggestive things to her ear. And Liara definitely liked what she was hearing. She found it difficult to contain herself anymore. Before she knew it she was all over him and their relaxing cold bath changed into a hot and steamy night of pure passion.

After taking a shower together Liara was standing in front of a mirror picking out a dress for dinner. Shepard had it easy as he was dressed in simple but well fitting black dress shirt and in a pair of dress pants and shoes. Liara on the other hand had dozens of options on the dresses alone, not to mention the shoes. Well, at least she was giving Shepard a good show as she paraded around the room in her underwear gathering her clothes. He wasn't much of a help when it game to pick out the right dress. Everything she wore got praises from Shepard. He commented how beautiful she was, every time. She was sure that he was speaking honestly, but it wasn't really helpful. At some point Shepard tried to sneak up on her. He failed as Lira could clearly see him from the mirror. She turned around to face him.

 _"Busted!"_ Liara called and laughed.

 _"Damn it!"_ Shepard complained and stomped his leg like a child.

 _"Well, that didn't go as planned"_ He muttered and took something out of his pocket.

 _"I have a small gift for you"_ He said shyly and handed a small wooden box to Liara.

Liara opened the box and looked what was inside. It was a beautiful thin necklace made out of silver. It had a small heart as its centerpiece. Liara took the necklace to her palm and examined it closely. There was an inscription on the heart, _"My heart is yours, my love is yours, my life is yours, I am yours."_

While reading the inscription tears formed on Liara's eyes. This was once again one of those moments when the battle hardened commander showed his more romantic side.

 _"I had it made just for you. I hope it tells how I feel about you every day."_ Shepard said semi quietly. Liara knew that he felt awkward.

 _"Its beautiful, Logan. Thank you."_ Liara said and wiped her eyes. She when over to Shepard and gave him a kiss. Then she handed him the necklace and turned around. Shepard gently placed the necklace to Liara's neck. Then Liara gave him a small peck on the cheek and left to dress herself.

Liara now knew what dress to wear. Now she just had to test it on Shepard before finally selecting it. She walked over to Shepard's view. Based on his reaction Liara just knew she it was the dress she was going to wear. Shepard was practically drooling over her. She wore a yellow dress that complimented her figure perfectly. It had a deep cleavage and a long slit on the side letting her thigh exposed. Liara stood with her leg slightly extended, giving him a good look of her leg. She watched how his eyes traveled along her leg all the way up to her eyes. He swallowed and opened his mouth.

 _"Honey, you look absolutely stunning. I almost think its criminal to look that beautiful."_ He said sounding slightly out of breath.

 _"Thank you"_ Liara said and walked over him. She planted a kiss to his cheek and teasingly whispered in ro his ear:

 _"I'm gonna go finish up my outfit but if the commander wants to arrest me and do a strip search on me you better do it now"_

* * *

Shepard and Liara arrived to the restaurant late. Damn! Murmured as Liara giggled next to him. She knew he hated being late. He had been raised by the alliance military and trained to be punctual whenever it was possible. Liara enjoyed how he was willing to broke his own rules for her. He always thought it was rude to let people waiting. But for Liara he would do anything. By the goddess, he had already saved the galaxy for her. If that doesn't prove his love for her then nothing can.

When arriving at their table Liara's well selected dress got the appreciation it deserved. Liara was in no way a vain person, but it was nice to get compliments on the rare occasions she actually got to wear a dress. Her new necklace got its fair share of notice too. Liara could see how uncomfortable and embarrassed Shepard got as she told about his romantic gesture to the others. Of course Garrus went on and teased him about for a while. Though Garrus was soon shut up by Tali, who noted that Garrus at this point.

 _"My heart is yours. That is so sweet!"_ Steve quoted the inscription and looked over at Liara and Shepard.

 _"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Shepard"_ Steve said and smiled.

 _"Careful, he just might try seducing you."_ Ashley said as she arrived to the table.

 _"Don't worry Liara, I know to who he belongs to."_ Steve laughed and took a sip of wine.

" _You'd better!"_ Liara laughed and clinked glasses with Steve.

The dinner was wonderful. The food was wonderful and the company even better. Liara had so much fun. She and Tali teamed up to tease Shepard and Garrus, when the two were again acting like an old married couple. Tali mentioned that if Liara didn't know Shepard so well she might have been jealous of Garrus. A joke of course, but very funny one at that. It was clear that Garrus didn't appreciate his role in all of Tali's jokes. He was always the "girlfriend", while Shepard was just Shepard basically.

 _"Don't worry Garrus. We all know you are all man"_ Liara said to Garrus as he pouted a little bit.

 _"Except when you pout like that. You look like a little girl."_ Tali teased and leaned on his side.

 _"I do not look like a girl. And I do not pout."_ Garrus said and crossed his arms.

 _"I was only joking"_ Tali said and hugged his arm.

 _"You are all man, Vakarian. Why do you think I'm with you?. You might be a little clueless at times, but your still my man, turian, whatever."_ Tali said and looked into his eyes.

Liara laughed as she watched her friends picker. They were so good for each other. To be hones both of them were adorably clueless at times. Garrus lacked experience in romance and in cultural things while Tali was still sometimes very awkward in social interactions.

* * *

After everybody had eaten the group move to the hotel bar. Zaeed and Jack were already there as they had skipped dinner for a more liquid diet. Jack was still going strong but Liara could see Zaeed was about to pass out. She was wrong. As soon as she stepped in to the old mercenary field of view he stoop up and looked nearly sober. He glanced at her, examining her entire body.

 _"Well, well! Where did this pretty little blue bird come from?"_ Zaeed said clearly too drunk to recognizance her.

 _"Knock it off, Zaeed. She's way out of your league."_ Shepard said clearly amused by the incident.

 _"Out of my league? I may be old, but I got hell of a lot of charisma!"_ Zaeed said and took another look at Liara's face.

" _Oh! Its you! Sorry. I didn't recognize you T'Soni."_ Zaeed said and scratched his neck awkwardly.

 _"It's alright. Nice to see you Zaeed."_ Liara said politely as the mercenary returned to his drink.

The evening went on nicely as Liara had fun fit her friends over some drinks. Liara and Shepard participated in a drinking game with Kelly, Miranda, James and Ashley. Kelly had asked Sam to join, but she declined saying that she wasn't much of drinker. To witch Kelly replayed by saying that it was the hole point of the game. Eventually Kelly managed to get her on board.

Apparently this game was of James's design. The rules were quite simple. Whenever somebody was drinking the others had to drink too. The last one to drink had to strip one piece of clothing at a time. This rule was of course changed, so the last one to drink had to answer a single question from the first drinker, no matter what the question was. Liara felt strangely exited about this game. She could ask them anything and they just had to answer!

Rather surprisingly Sam was the first to drink. Everybody was slow to react but Shepard was the last one drinking. So, the first question got to Shepard. Sam wanted to know at what age Shepard had lost his virginity. The answer was 15.

Next time Miranda was the first and James the last. Miranda wanted to know if James was serious with Ashley. His answer was just a coy _"maybe"_. That's it.

Next time it was James who got to ask a question from Miranda. He wanted to know if she had ever used her "talents" to further her career. Miranda's answer was _"Of course"_. In her line of work every advantage should be used to achieve her goals.

* * *

Now everybody was getting more or less drunk. Accordingly the questions got way more personal and dirty, even. In some cases the question were disgusting, mostly when James got to ask the question. Liara had already revealed her measurements and favorite position. Liara had become rather slow to react. She had never drank this much alcohol in her life.

 _"With who did you lost your virginity"_ Kelly asked Liara.

 _"With the commander over here"_ Liara answered and ran her hand on his face drunkenly.

 _"What?! No way!"_ James yelled out in disbelieve.

 _"Yes, that's completely true. I never had sex nor did I ever had melded with anyone before I met Shepard"_ Liara said with a slight slur in her voice.

 _"Come on! Have you seen yourself?! You could have banged anyone you ever wanted!"_ James said and spilled his bear on to his shirt.

 _"That's the thing. I never wanted to...do it with anyone...until I met him and fell in love"_ Liara said and held his hand.

Liara noticed how Sam was about to drink. She was prepared. Ashley ended up as the poor bastard who had to answer the question. Everybody had learned that Sam asked rather personal and dirty questions.

 _"Have you ever had it in your bum?"_ Sam asked ang giggled.

 _"You mean like anal? Yeah! I love it!"_ Ashley answered clearly drunk.

It took a moment for her to realize just how personal the question had been and how fast she had answered it. She noticed how everybody in hearing range had went quiet and were staring at her. James had raised an eyebrow. Liara saw how red her face turned. Even if her answer was meant as a joke she clearly didn't mean to answer the question so quite so openly, it must have slipped out. Liara kinda felt a little embarrassed for her.

After a moment of silence Ashley just pushed trough the awkward moment and demanded that the game continued. And with that Kelly was again asking the questions and Liara was forced to answer.

 _"What was your and Shepard's first date like?"_ Kelly asked curiously.

 _"I don't think we ever got on a real date"_ Liara answered after a moment of thinking.

 _"What? Are you serious?_ "Kelly asked surprised.

 _"I'm afraid so. We were always too busy to go on a date. When we fist met we were after Saren, so we fell in love in between missions. Then there was the business with the collectors and the hole him being dead thing and then there was the war."_ Liara explained.

 _"Okay, but why hasn't he taken you to a date yet. The war is over and he is on vacation. We have been here for almost a week now."_ Miranda said and looked over to Shepard judgingly.

 _"What?"_ Shepard said as he notice how Miranda stared at him.

 _"Why haven't you taken me to a date yet Shepard?"_ Liara asked drunkenly.

 _"Well, do you want to go out on a date on me, Liara?"_ The equally drunk Shepard asked and staggered as he stood up from his chair.

 _"I'd love to"_ Liara said and started to walk over him.

She was quite intoxicated at this point and she had trouble keeping her balance. She grabbed his shirt for support and leaned herself into him to kissed him. She might have leaned in a little bit too heavily as they both fell down to the floor.

 _"I'm alright"_ Liara said as she laidon top of him.

 _"Good for you"_ Shepard said and massaged the back of his head that had just hit the floor.

 _"I'm lucky that I have you to protect me"_ Liara said and kissed him.

 _"Yes you are"_ Shepard smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Date

**Date**

Shepard stood in the hotel lobby waiting for Liara. He was holding a blue rose. It was the last day of their little vacation before he had to return to active duty. And Shepard and Liara had decided to go on a date. It was weird, since Shepard and Liara were already in a committed relationship, but Shepard wanted her to have the experience of a real date. They had never had the time to go on dates when the galaxy was in need of constant saving. But now, when the reapers were gone and there finally was peace, Shepard wanted to make up the lost time. He had make some very specials preparations for the day. He hoped that the day would become something that Liara would truly enjoy and remember trough the years.

After a while the elevator door opened and the breathtakingly beautiful asari stepped out. Shepard could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw her. He watched as she walked over to him. She had a shy smile on her face. Shepard had told her to dress casual so she did. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of form fitting black pants as well as a black leather jacket that fit well with the one Shepard was wearing. She looked absolute gorgeous. Shepard smiled and and handed the blue rose to the woman of his dreams. She accepted it with a shy smile and a slight blush.

 _"Thank you"_ Liara said and smelled the flower.

 _"I believe this is what you call a rose?"_ She asked as she gently examined the flower in her hands.

 _"Yes it is"_ Shepard said with a smile of amusement.

 _"I have heard that this flower has a special meaning in human cultures. It supposedly symbolizes love, honor,beauty, passion,wisdom and other things as well"_ Liara said sounding like the scientist she once was. It made Shepard smile even more.

 _"In this case I think it symbolizes my love and devotion for you, and your beauty of course."_ Shepard said with a smile. Those words made her blush again.

 _"Its beautiful, Shepard"_ Liara said quietly and gave him a smile.

 _"Not as beautiful as you"_

 _"Flatterer"_

Then Shepard offered his arm and Liara took it. Liara held the rose close to her chest as the couple walked through the lobby and out of the doors. It was sunny and warm outside. The perfect weather, just as Shepard had hoped for. He led Liara towards the nearly garden. At this time of day there was less people around and Shepard wanted to have some privacy so they could just enjoy each others company in peace.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Liara asked curiously from Shepard's side.

 _"You'll see"_ Shepard smiled.

* * *

Shepard and Liara sauntered around the garden holding hands. Liara loved the peacefulness of the place. She loved how there was so many different beautiful flowers and all kinds of other plans too. She also loved how the only sounds were her and Shepard talking and the numerous birds singing in the background. They talked about all kinds of happy stuff. They talked about the new romances blooming among their friends and about what was going on in general. It was one of those moments when Shepard let his playful side out. He and Liara were both somewhat reserved people, but when they were able to relax and not worry about things they changed. Together they were quite playful and happy. And very much in love. Between kisses hey teased each other a little bit and overall enjoyed each others company immensely. After about two hours Shepard led Liara away from the garden and took her to a movie theater. Shepard had told Liara that they would go to see a horror movie. Liara thought it was odd. Why did he want her scared?

The movie Shepard had taken her was really scary. During the movie she had buried her face on his shoulder many, many times. There were so many scenes she was too afraid to watch. She had squeezed his hand nearly the full length of the movie. She hadn't let him go for a while even after the movie had ended. She was sure that she had squeezed hard enough to brake his bones a couple of times. Thought he didn't seem to suffer from any pain. To her it seamed that he wasn't afraid at all during the movie. Whenever she had been scared he had just offered her comfort and smiled. Liara had always felt safe whenever he was around, especially when she could hide behind his shoulder when a scary monster appeared on screen. After the movie she and Shepard walked around the streets holding hands tightly.

 _"Why did you bring me to a such a scary movie? I thought this was supposed to be a fun nigh and I end up scared like a baby pyjak. I was cowarding behind behind your shoulder nearly the entire movie. And I think I injured your hand."_ Liara complained as they walked towards the nearby taxi stand.

 _"Maybe that was my plan all along?"_ Shepard said teasingly.

 _"To get me scared enough to break your hand?"_ Liara asked with adorably confused look on her face.

 _"Not exactly that, but I did get you to rely on me for comfort and safety, didn't I?"_ Shepard answered and gave Liara a smile.

 _"Yes...But whats was the point?"_ Liara asked still confused.

 _"Well, you didn't coward behind your own hands but you did coward behind my shoulder. It's and old dating tactic to get the girl closer to you and have physical contact with her. And its always a good sign when a girl thinks you can provide her with a sense of security"_ Shepard laughed and kissed Liaras hand affectionately.

 _"Oh! Now I can see what kind of a game you're playing, Shepard!"_ Liara said as she finally understood his devious motives. She stopped on their tracks and pulled him closer and held him from his jacket.

 _"Some hero you are.! You tricked me Into your arms with your scary movies!"_ Liara said faking her anger.

 _"Did it work?"_ Shepard asked teasingly and smiled at her.

 _"Oh yeah! A little bit."_ Liara said and gave him a rough kiss.

 _"But I am gonna punish you later for tricking me, Logan"_ Liara said teasingly and gently pushed him away.

 _"Looking forward to it"_ Shepard murmured.

* * *

After walking and talking around a bit Shepard took Liara to a small restaurant for dinner. It was relatively secluded and intimate place. There were only a few tables that were meant for two people. Shepard and Liara were the only ones there, well except for the staff of course. Shepard had picket this place so they could be alone together and enjoy the intimacy. They were free to pick any table they wanted so they sat in on a table at the back of the room. Shepard helped Liara to her seat and the second he seated a waitress game by with the wine list. Shepard ordered a bottle for them. He was sure to pick something Liara really liked.

While waiting for their meals the couple drank their wine and talked. There was a break in the conversation. In that break Shepard got a brief moment of talking to himself in his mind. He looked Liara in the eyes and found himself lost in them. That was the effect she had on him. She was so beautiful and her eyes were like from another universe...When he looked at her everything around them just disappeared. There was only her in the universe...his beautiful angel. Shepard had come to understand how somebody could get lost in someone, he certainty had.

In Shepard's eyes Liara was perfect. Well as perfect as one could be. Sure she wad her flaws, but Shepard was mostly blind for them. To him she was the center of his universe. She was everything to him. She meant everything to him. She was everything he could ever hope for and more. Beneath the outer layer of an battle hardened solider he was madly in love with her. Just to see her smile would be enough to make his day. One great thing about her was the fact that he knew she felt the same way about him. He had seen her mind as she had seen his. In both their minds there was a great presence of love for each other.

 _"Is everything alright? You have been quiet for a moment there?"_ Liara asked with a radiant smile on her face.

 _"What? Oh! Nothings wrong. I was just lost in thought."_ Shepard said as he was suddenly pulled back to reality.

 _"Am I such boring person to talk with that you have to escape to your imagination?"_ Liara asked with an amused smile.

 _"Of course not! I was just thinking about how on earth did I get a girl like you"_ Shepard said with a grin.

 _"Well you did rescue me from that prothean device. You helped me to find Feron and defeat the shadow broker. And you saved the galaxy, and if I believe you, you did it all for me."_

 _"Any girl would be extremely lucky to have a man who would do all that just for you"_ Liara said and placed her hand on Shepard's.

 _"Plus, I find you extremely attractive and I suppose many other females do too"_

 _"Flatterer"_ Shepard said and leaned in to kiss her. Again he was too lost in her to notice that the waiter was standing right next to them with their meals.

* * *

After they had eaten they stayed in the restaurant for a while. They ordered another bottle of wine and enjoyed it together. Liara found him staring at her again. His blue eyes. Liara loved those eyes. She could almost see the depths of his soul through them. She loved the hole man. She loved how he was so strong and kind at the same time. She loved how he could be a rough warrior at one point and a romantic gentleman at another. There was no other being in the galaxy who could make her feel what he made her feel. It was utter love. From the moment he had saved her, she had known that he was the one she wanted to share her life with...for how long as she could. She smiled as she thought about the future she had always dreamed to share with him. Although she was living her dream right now.

 _"I hope that you have at least liked this date, Liara"_ Shepard said and drew Liara back from her thoughts.

 _"Its been nothing but wonderful, Shepard. I have had some very handsome company after all. But I'm sad that this date is coming to an end."_ Liara said with a warm smile.

 _"What do you mean by coming to an end?"_ Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"I...I thought it was customary for a date to end after dinner."_ Liara said struggling a bit on her words. She was nervous. Shepard knew that she thought that she had just done something wrong.

 _"Well, I don't know much about customs, but I do have some plans for the rest of the evening."_ Shepard said and placed his hand on hers.

 _"Oh. What would those plans be?"_ Liara asked with a mischievous smile.

 _"Its a surprise"_

 _"I'm willing to go along as long as your plans don't work out like they usually do."_ Liara said teasingly.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Shepard asked

 _"Usually your plans end up with us being shot at"_ Liara said with grin.

 _"Thanks for your trust, T'Soni."_ Shepard said faking being hurt.

 _"Its not about trust, Its more about statistics. And stop pretending to be hurt. I know you all too well for you to pull that of again."_ Liara said.

 _"I swear that nothing like that happens"_ Shepard said amused. She was right, she knew him all too well. So he dropped the act.

 _"I hold you for that."_ Liara said and sipped her wine.

Something what Liara had just said troubled Shepard a bit. In the back of his head he prayed that nothing would ruin his plans for the evening. She was right on the fact that most of his plans ended up in a firefight sooner or later. But this was no mission. There was now way that something like that would happen. But still...there was always the possibility of something going wrong…

 _"I do kinda hope that I had taken a gun with me, though. Just in case"_ Liara said teasingly.

 _"Stop it already. Nothing bad is going to happen"_ Shepard said a little bit annoyed.

 _"Well, at least I have my biotics. If something bad happens I'll be prepared to protect the both of us."_ Liara continued her tease.

 _"I am very much capable of defending myself, thank you"_ Shepard said

 _"I know. But you did leave your weapons back to the Normandy."_ Liara said

 _"I do have one gun back at our room"_ Shepard said

 _"But you don't have it with you?"_ Liara asked smiling.

 _"Why would I bring a gun to a date? I'm not expecting any trouble."_ Shepard replied.

 _"Besides I don't think I need a gun when somebody can kill pretty much anyone just with their looks"_ Shepard said and pointed at Liara. She was just stretching and in the process pushing her chest out. At least she could stun all the males in the galaxy with her looks, Shepard thought. She just had done that to him.

 _"Don't try to distract me with your flattering!"_ Liara said.

 _"Sorry, cant help it"_ Shepard replied.

* * *

Then the conversation then changed quickly into flirting. In seconds the couple found themselves in each others arms, locked in on a passionate kiss. During the kiss Liara accidentally melded their minds, sending them to a whole another world. The real world faded as they got more and more lost in each other. They were so immersed in each other that they forgot the passage of time completely. Inside each others minds Shepard could see what Liara had indeed enjoyed herself and that she had been thinking about her future with him for the whole day. Liara on the other hand found out that Shepard had something small locked out in his mind. Liara assumed that it was something he wasn't ready to shear yet, so she let it go for now. Otherwise she found out that she was pretty much the only thing he had been thinking during the day.

While making out and still linked to each other, the staff cleared their table and the waitress stood near them waiting them to pay their bill and then leave. Eventually Shepard and Liara separated from each other. The waitress said something about closing time but Shepard was still too focused on Liara to rally hear the waitress. Shepard quickly payed the bill with his omni tool and then helped Liara off her seat. He helped her to put on her jacket and offered his arm to her. She took it and together they thanked the staff and apologized about how they had kept them on overtime. With their arms linked the couple stepped out of the small restaurant and headed towards somewhere.

* * *

Shepard smiled as he led Liara towards their destination. He had prepared a small surprise for Liara. He had worked hard for a few days to make this day happen. He had made it sure to their friends not to disturb them at any cost. He had made sure that the movie theater was showing a specific movie when he and Liara got there. He had even made reservation for the hole restaurant so they could be alone. That had been rather pricey, as it was the most popular restaurant for romance in the hole city. Now Shepard was hiding his stress behind his smile. He hoped that the next place where he was taking Liara was ready for them. That place was the most important thing in his plans for the date.

Liara walked beside Shepard quietly. She was hugging his arm affectionately. It was a lovely night. The skies were clear and the streets were surprisingly quiet. She looked up to his face and saw him smiling, but she could sense that there was something bothering him. She had come to know him almost as well as she knew herself. Sometimes she could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. But this time he was purposely shielding his thoughts. During their melt she had seen that something was indeed blocked away from her. She was beginning to become worried.

 _"Shepard?_ " Liara asked shyly.

 _"Yes?"_ Shepard answered as he snapped back to the moment.

 _"Is there something bothering you?"_ Liara asked with a hint of concern in her eyes.

 _"No. Everything is just fine. Nothing for you to worry about"_ Shepard said with a smile.

 _"Shepard. I know you all too well to believe that. I can see that something is bothering you. And when I was in your mind I noticed that you were blocking something from me."_ Liara said firmly but kindly.

 _"Its nothing"_ Shepard said firmly.

 _"Tell me whats wrong, Shepard!"_ Liara said with a little bit of command in her voice.

 _"Sometimes you can be a little too overprotective, you know"_ Shepard said with a laugh.

 _"Says the commander who basically became the physical image of being overprotective"_ Liara sanpped back.

 _"Now tell me whats been bothering you!"_ Liara said with concern in her voice.

 _"Fine!"_ Shepard yelled out in frustration.

 _"I'm worried about this date, Liara"_ Shepard said.

 _"Why? Its been wonderful this far. What could possibly ruin it now?"_ Liara asked surprised. She didn't even thought the fact that he could have been worrying about the date.

 _"Because the next place I'm taking you reacquired me to ask help from our friends to setup things right."_ Shepard said.

 _"I'm worried that they can get things done right"_

 _"You don't place much faith in your friends don't you"_ Liara said with amused smile.

 _"Well, I know that I can count on them in combat and during missions, but I dont know how they perform in these kinds of situations."_ Shepard said and smiled back at her.

 _"I thought you knew Garrus inside and out, you two are almost a couple anyway"_ Liara said the last part quietly.

 _"I heard that! Anyway! I couldn't ask Garrus for help because he cant keep any secrets anymore"_ Shepard said.

 _"Why is that?"_ Liara asked.

 _"Now that hes with Tali he tells her everything. He cant seem to refuse her anything"_ Shepard said.

 _"And I couldn't ask Joker to help because of his disability"_

 _"What about EDI?"_ Liara asked.

 _"I cant trust her! She gave my browser history to the hole crew for a april fools prank, remember?"_ Shepard said slightly angered.

 _"I do. And I'm still not sure if I approve the sites you have been visiting."_ Liara said judgmentally.

 _"I told you already, I visited those sites to learn about asari physiology."_ Shepard said and blushed a bit.

 _"I don't think that busty asari ladies is the best site to learn about asari physiology."_ Liara said teasingly.

 _"Can we just drop this please?"_ Shepard said.

 _"Sure. For now."_ Liara said.

 _"So anyway, I had to rely on the two most secretive friends of ours. Miranda and Kasumi"_ Shepard said after a brief silence.

 _"I see. So there is something special for me where ever you are taking me?"_ Liara said flirtingly and leaned in on the commander.

 _"You could say that. But right now I'm worried that Kasumi will stay behind and stalk us for the rest of the night"_

 _"Don't worry Shepard. I'm sure that she has seen you naked before"_ Liara said playfully.

 _"Well that's not what I meant, but…Hey wait a second! What do you mean you are sure she has seen me naked?"_ Shepard said suddenly realizing her words.

 _"Oh, that's nothing. I might have hacked her omni tool and found out about some video files she has"_ Liara said teasingly.

 _"Oh god! She actually has files of me naked! Please tell me that you deleted them!"_ Shepard said horrified.

 _"Of course not. I may need them someday to blackmail you"_ Liara teased.

 _"Of course I deleted them!"_ Liara said after seeing the horrified look on his face."

 _"I was in most of those files too. And I too was naked"_ Liara said casually.

 _"I wouldn't want footage like that to spread around the galaxy. Besides the galaxy doesn't need to know that much about its savior"_ Liara said laughing.

 _"Besides I have enough competition for your attention. Can you imagine what would happen if all the girls around the galaxy could see you naked? I would have a hard time keeping all those greedy claws off of you"_ Liara said half amused half jealous.

 _"I don't think you need to worry about me running off with another woman, Liara"_ Shepard said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _"I love you and I would be a fool to leave you"_ Shepard said and and embraced the beautiful asari in his arms.

 _"Yea you would"_ Liara said affectionately and kissed her man passionately. Damn, he was a smooth talker, Liara thought.

* * *

Soon after they arrived to their destination. They were in a small park near the ocean. Shepard had selected this place because it was supposedly the most romantic spot on this side of the hemisphere. And it truly was one of the most beautiful places Shepard had ever been. And from the looks of it Liara liked it too very much. The park was surrounded by hedgerow that was filled with white flowers. There were small ponds of water that shined when the moonlight hit them. The moisture from the ocean caused some fog to rise up and give the place a magical touch. There were all kinds of plants and flovers that made the place feel alive. It was quiet there, only sounds were the faint noise of the ocean and the soft singing of some sort of a bird. But the most breathtaking thing about the park was the view from above. The sky was clear and it was filled with stars and the moon. That view was absolutely breathtaking.

Liara followed Shepard to a small opening in the park. This small area was surrounded by trees and other plants giving it a little bit more privacy. From this spot they could gaze up to the stars. Liara noticed that there was a sheet of cloth on the ground and there was also a basket and a few lit candles. For a short moment Liara wondered who had left them behind. But then Shepard led her over to the cloth and offered her a class of champagne from the basket. Liara understood that this was the thing that Miranda and Kasumi had been tasked to setup. Liara was utterly impressed by this. This was something she had not expected from him. She thought that this kind of romance was maybe out of his league. By the Goddess how she enjoyed herself when she and Logan sat there gazing up on the stars holding hands. After a while a shooting star went by the sky.

 _"Did you see that?"_ Liara said and stood up. Shepard followed her example.

 _"Doesn't that mean that I can make a wish, Shepard?"_ Liara asked and took a few steps away from him.

 _"I suppose it does"_ Shepard said with a smile.

 _"Well then, I'll make my wish._ " Liara said and closed her eyes. She made her wish and smiled.

 _"What did you wish for?"_ Shepard asked amused after a brief moment of silence.

 _"Shepard! I cant tell you, it wont happen if i do."_ Liara said teasingly as she turned to look at him.

 _"Fine"_ Shepard said amused and smiled at her.

* * *

Liara turned her back on him and began to to gaze up on the stars again. She thought about all the moment she had shared with him, all the sorrows they had shared, all the loss that they had shared. She looked up to the stars and imagined her life with him in the future. She wanted nothing more than the chance of being with him for the rest of their lives. She felt home in his arms. She felt being loved and cared for when ever he was at her side. She couldn't imagine her life without him. By the goddess, she had already lost him twice. In the meantime Shepard was looking something from the nearby bush out of Liara sight.

 _"You know I still dream of running of with you and getting lost into the stars."_ Liara said dreaming about that moment. It was one of the most precious memories of hers.

 _"Shepard?...Logan?"_ Liara asked. There was no answer. After a brief moment Liara turned around to see what was happening. She turned around and saw him on one knee in front of her.

 _"Shepard, what are you do..."_ Liara was about to say but she quickly realized what was happening. She felt jolts of joy running through her body and she brought her hands to cover her mouth. To cover her scream of excitement. She was on very edge of crying from happiness.

 _"Liara T'Soni, will you marry me?"_ Shepard said with a tender voice and smiled wider than he had ever had before. He already knew her answer.

 _"YES!"_ Liara said and burst in to tears. She watched as Shepard but the ring on her finger. It was made of silver and it had small blue jewel on it. It was beautiful.

Shepard stood up and embraced Liara. He too was tearing up a bit. This was the moment Shepard had been waiting for ever since he woke up in the hospital. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with her and now there was nothing in the galaxy that could stop him from doing that. Shepard felt like his life had reached its ultimate goal, he had found the love of his life and he was ready to share everything he had, everything he was with her. And in their future together they would maybe raise a family…

In the light of the moon the two lovers shared a tender kiss...


	9. Chapter 9 The Price

**The price**

Shepard was wearing his dress uniform. He was standing in a room with only a little bit of light. The lack of light reflected his feelings perfectly. He felt cold and alone. He felt the darkness and sorrow deep in his heart and bones. He had suffered many losses, witnessed his friends die, but even the hardened solider had his limits. This was his breaking point. He had lost the man who had been the closest thing to a father for him. He had been the man he looked up to. He was the one who had guided him to become the man he was today. The loss of David Anderson, his surrogate father was too much for him to bare. Silent tears ran down on the commanders face.

Liara walked down on a hallway looking for Shepard. She checked every room until she found him standing alone in the dark. She silently stepped into the room and walked towards him. She stopped on her tracks when she saw something. Something on his face was reflecting the faint light. Were those tears? Was he crying? Liara thought and stood there silently. Then she could hear the faintest sound coming from him. He was definitely crying. Liara knew that he was in agony. She knew what Admiral Anderson had meant for him. Without thinking she rushed over to him and sealed him into a tight embrace and held him in her arms.

With Liara there with him Shepard managed more or less to pull himself back together. She had an amazing effect on him. In the second she had hugged him he could feel the warmth and love she radiated. There she was, comforting him. For a brief moment Shepard felt that all was right in the world. But then the harsh reality pushed its way back into his mind and he fell back to his grief. If it had been anybody else in the room Shepard would have suppressed his feelings and put on the "commander Shepard" face. But this was Liara. She knew him better than anyone. She was the only person he felt he could fully open up to. He shared a special bond with her and it was ridiculous how perfectly they fit together and how perfectly they understood each other. And right now Shepard felt so lucky for having her in his life.

Liara tightened her hold on him as he laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel him shivering. She hated seeing him like this. She hated to see all that agony and pain in his eyes, torturing his very soul. She whispered comforting words to his ear and planted gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek. She didn't know what else to to but at least it seamed to work a little bit. Liara knew that just by being there she was helping him.

After a while Liara gently ran her finger on his cheeks and wiped away the remaining tears from his face. " Its time" She whispered softly and loosened her hold on him. Shepard took a deep breath and straightened his back. He looked at Liara and took her hand.

 _"I cant do this without you Liara"_ He said and looked her in the eyes. Liara squeezed his hand a bit more tightly. Then they exited the room together.

* * *

Admiral Anderson's memorial service was held on London. People all around the galaxy had come to honor the fallen hero. Shepard could see just how many people had come to the service as he walked to the speakers podium. He felt very uneasy being there. He wasn't afraid or anything but the situation was very difficult for him. He was about to speak about the man who sacrificed his own life for the galaxy. He was about to speak about the man who had shaped him into the man he was today. Shepard scanned the audience with his eyes. Eventually he found the face he was looking for in the second row. Shepard looked briefly into Liara's eyes and gathered his strength. He cleared his throat and began.

 _"David Anderson was a hero..."_

* * *

 **Authors notes:** Sorry for the long break. I was doing my military service so I didn't have the time to write anything. But I do have the key story ready in my head and now I just need to find the time and words to post it here.

I will change the way I write this story by making shorter chapters so I can just write what is in my mind and not force in some additional content.


	10. Chapter 10 Changes

**Changes**

After a long process of construction the Citadel was now finished. While it had been habitable and full of people while they were still constructing and repairing it, now enormous space station was ready to function at full capacity. After the war the galactic community had seen numerous changes on how the government was going to work and how things would go on in the future. With the general public greatly displeased with the council on their action before and during the Reaper crisis there had been a severe need to reorganize the Citadel Council and the hole political system entirely.

The Asari Republics and The Trurian Hierarchy had the least changes. There were some changes in policies and practices. Mostly the changes were seen in the new policies and laws and in the new councilors that both governments appointed. Of the three original council races The Salarian Union had the most noticeable changes as the Salarians were deeply displeased with their leadership. The entire union was practically dismantled and a new one was build in its place with a new view perspective and compassion. While not a member of the original Council the Krogan had some major changes. The Krogan had no true government before clan Urgnot stood up and began to build a structure for government. Now the Krogan managed to form the "Clan tribunal" where every clan had its chance to make their voices heard. And unsurprisingly Urdnot Bakara was at the head of the tribunal.

The Systems Alliance had been left in disarray after the Reaper crisis. Admiral Hackett had been forced to stand up and take command of the alliance during the crisis. But when the reapers were defeated and peace had been restored the Alliance was being rebuild and Admiral Hackett happily gave up his power as the new parliament had been formed and a new prime minister had been selected. Hackett was heavily encouraged by the Alliance parliament and the representatives from the other races to take the position as the human councilor. Hackett was honored of this show of trust, but he politely declined. He felt that he was too much of a solider to be effective in that position. To this day Fleet Admiral Stephen Hacket serves as the chief commander of the Alliance Navy and the alliance army acting as the highest military official in the Alliance.

The reformed Citadel Council was now consisted of all the races in the galaxy. All were equal and all power wash shared between the member races. No councilor had any more or any less power than the other. The new system had made it clear that the Council and the councilors was directly responsible to their respective governments and above else to the people of the galaxy. Great deal of regulations and laws were put in place to make sure that the Council would have great amount of power so it could operate effectively. But there was equally or maybe even more regulations and laws to make sure that the new council would not end up like the old one. The new council was build to unite the galaxy and to protect its people.

* * *

The security of the galaxy was improved overall as the new Council dismantled the Citadel fleet. In a joint project all council races pulled their assets together to create the United Defense Force, with was to be the backbone of the galactic security. The Defense Force was build to be fully a joint operation, same as the new Council, where all members were equal in every way. Every race contributed to its formation in any way they could spare. And when the time came to find someone to command this united force all signs pointed towards the man who had united the galaxy and saved its people from extinction.

Commander Shepard, at the time just promoted to the rank of Admiral, was contacted by the new Council. After a short period of consideration and consulting his bondmate, the Legendary Shepard accepted the offfer. In the following moths the command structure of this new defense force was completed and Admiral Shepard was officially announced as the Commander of the United Defense Forces and the director of defense. Unsurprisingly Garrus Vakarian was announced to serve as his second in command. The general public was very pleased to know that the Defense Force was under the command of those two heroes.

* * *

 **notes:** boring but necessary chapter to set up things that have some part in the actual story in the future.

The next chapter is on its way and it will continue the actual story. And it will be longer this time.


	11. Chapter 11 Presidium shopping

**Presidium shopping**

Liara T'Soni – The lady who has the biggest hero in galactic history wrapped around her finger.

Shepard and T'Soni , newest power couple in the Citadel space?

All about the Shepard/T'Soni household.

Who is this Liara T'Soni? How did she meet the heroic commander and how they fell in love? Find out right here!

Commander Shepard reveals the woman of his life.

The galaxy shocked when Shepard brings his relationship with the Asari scientist to public.

Sorry ladies, the commander is spoken for. The assari is quite the looker, and smart too.

Watch out! Liara T'Soni, the girlfriend of the legendary commander Shepard, is a powerful biotic. No wonder she seems to be the perfect fit for our saviour.

Liara sat at a table in a small cafe in the Presidium reading the news headlines on her databad. Ever since they had made their relationship and engagement public all she could see in the news was Shepard and herself. And it was very, VERY weird to her. It was bad enough Shepard was the center of everyone's attention, but now Liara found herself in a similar situation. Although even Shepard had to agree that Liara really had i way worse than he did. Liara wash shocked to find out about a huge group of males from all the races practically worshiping her as the goddess of beauty. The group had showed up in one night. And there was a group of females that publicly declared that Liara was not right for Shepard and were rumored to be planning to kill Liara and "liberate" Shepard from the assaris grasp. Unbelievable. How the hell did things become this complicated when all she did was fall in love with a brave, handsome human soldier. (And apparently at least four trillion members of the "I love Shepard" extranet club agreed that the commander was indeed very handsome and brave.) Was all of this worth it? Yes. To Liara, being with him was worth anything imaginable.

* * *

Even though the cafe Liara was sitting was on the smaller size and more secluded than some of the others, it did not quite bring the privacy that Liara may had hoped for. Liara had not yet realized how recognizable she had become. Many other customers had recognized her and were now whispering to each other. Even people who walked past the cafe had noticed her and even stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her. Some were very discreet and others… well not so much. Some young human males could be heard talking about her physical "assets" quite loudly. But Liara was too busy with reading and thinking that she didn't notice anything. Like a trio of her friends waving at her and closing in on her table. Only when they had cleared their way through the people and come right next to her table and quickly made their presence known did she finally notice them.

 _"Hello? Liara? Hello, Liara! You silly bosh'tet!"_ Tali said amused as her friend was so oblivious about her surroundings.

Liara lifted her eyes from the datapad and saw her favorite quarian with the infamous shuttle pilot Steve Cortez and for some reason Liara didn't know why, Grunt.

 _"Hello, Tali. I'm sorry but I was preoccupied with all these so called news"_ Liara said as she put her datapad away into her purse and stood up to hug her best friend.

 _"I'm so glad to see you"_ Liara said to Tali as they separated.

" _Yeah! Like the galaxy has nothing more important like, i don't know, like the completion of the Citadel reconstruction to make headlines about. But yet again sex sells. And you and Shepard are the sexiest topic on everybody's lips right about now."_ Steve said with a mischievous grin on his face.

 _"I mean I know that you haven't yet heard the more...lets just say little bit more adult stories about you two. And I think it's not a real wonder when stories start to spread when you are ridiculously gorgeous and keep on getting even more gorgeous every single time I get to see you."_ Steve teased as he wrapped his hands around Liara.

 _"Oh shut up Steve!"_ Liara said and playfully slapped his shoulder.

 _"You're just still jealous that Shepard chose me over you"_

 _"Like there would have been any choice involved at all, Liara. Everybody who knows him can tell he really doesn't have eyes for anyone or anything other than you"_ Steve said playfully and quietly added.

 _"But to be entirely honest. If he wasn't obviously crazy about you I might just have tried my chances with him"_

" _I think its should be obvious by now Shepard doesn't play in the same team as you, Steve. So to speak...And you are WAY out of his league"_ Tali cut in with a playful sarcasm while Liara shook her head amused of the conversation.

 _"Perhaps. But you never..."_ Steve was saying but got cut short.

 _"Am I the only one who doesn't get a hug?!"_ Grunt said and made his presence know.( Even though his large presence was impossible to ignore in such a small cafe.)

 _"I'm sorry Grunt. I was just so surprised to see you he..."_ Liara was interrupted when the krogan took a hold on her hand lifted her in the air with an almost suffocating bear hug.

 _"As I was saying, it's a surprise to see you Grunt. May I ask why are you here?"_ Liara said as she really had no clue on why Tali and Steve had brought him along to a shopping spree.

* * *

Shepard had acquired many useful skill over the years. One of which was reading and walking at the same time without bumping into other people. He was on his way to meet up with Garrus and Ashley at the Presidium near the new sports store. On his way he had received a news notification on his omni-tool. Normally he would just dismiss most of the notifications but this one especially catches his eye. "Liara T'Soni caught in lingerie – See the pictures right here!" Shepard laughed to himself as he was absolutely sure that no such images of Liara could be out there and that he was the only lucky being in the galaxy with the privilege of seeing Liara in her lingerie. After opening the news his smile immediately melted away. Boy was he wrong. There really were pictures of Liara. Pictures of Liara wearing some very sexy lingerie. Shepard's favorite lingerie. He knew were these pictures were taken. It was clear that the pictures were taken in his apartment on the Citadel. Some pervert must of have taken those pictures through the living room window. One thing was sure. Liara had not been aware of being photographed.

Shepard was so focused and upset by the photos that he walked right past Garrus and Ashley who shared a laugh when Shepard suddenly realized his detour and walked back to them.

 _"What's up skipper?"_ Ashley asked still chuckling.

 _"Why are you running around with your face glued to that damn datapad?"_

Shepard told his friends about the pictures as they walked around the Presidium. To Shepard's surprise Ashley seemed a little too interested to see Liara in her lingerie all the while Garrus seemed completely uninterested. Tali must run a tight ship, Shepard thought to himself.

 _"So what do we need to buy for the wedding?"_ Garrus asked as they strolled past several stores.

 _"I have no idea about human customs or anything of that sort"_

 _"Well first I need to get a new suit for the wedding and something for you to wear."_ Shepard replied.

 _"Why do I need new clothes?"_

" _You are my best man. You need to be wearing something else than your armor for a change."_

" _Fine"_

 _"Okay but why am I here? I'm one of Liara's bridesmaids."_ Ashley asked casually.

 _"You are here to make sure we don't pick anything hideous or something that the pride would not approve."_ Garrus answered with a chuckle.

 _"Pretty much that's why"_ Shepard said with a nod.

 _"But I don't know anything about men's fashion...or fashion in general"_ Ashley said slightly confused.

 _"You have way better sense of style compared to us. You'll do fine."_ Shepard said referring to himself and Garrus.

 _"Besides Cortez was unavailable to come so you are all we got"_ Garrus said with a smile.

 _"So i'm your second choice then?"_ Ash asked ever so slightly irritated.

" _No. After Cortez Shepard thought of asking Tali to come but she was too busy with being the maid of honor and all, so Shepard asked Kelly and/or Sam but they weren't answering his calls. Then he asked EDI but she was busy for some reason. Then he asked Gabby the engineer but she was busy with some construction project so he gave up and called you_ " Garrus said with a huge grin.

 _"I was your LAST option?"_ Ash asked with anger in her voice.

 _"No. Wrex, Grunt and Javik were my last options. You are obviously way better than any of those guys."_ Shepard said with a clever smile.

 _"I hate you."_ Ashley let out a sigh.

* * *

 _"Now that we have everything for the wedding and the bachelorette party what do you say we go grab some lunch?"_ Steve suggested as they walked out of a store.

 _"Great Idea! I'm starving"_ Liara said.

 _"Finally!"_ Grunt muttered while holding a ridiculous amounts of shopping bags.

While walking down to arguably one of the best restaurants in the galaxy Liara wondered again why Grunt insisted on joining them. She could not figure out why the big rough Krogan wanted to follow them around to "girly" shops. She was especially surprised how nice and kind Grunt was when near her (at least trying to be). He eagerly offered to carry her bags and get some things for her. It had been a weird day so far.

One thing that Liara had noticed almost immediately as she arrived to the Presidium was the fact that many people were looking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. There were many males and some females openly catcalling her and walking up to her and trying to flirt. Some of them even gave her small gifts. Liara knew that she was attractive to some with her being an Asari and all, but she had never had this kind of attention before. Liara was secretly clad when Grunt noticed how uncomfortable she was and started to fend off people from coming over to her. Thought she wasn't sure of his methods. Snarling and scaring people like that.

* * *

Shepard, Ash and Garrus had finished their excruciatingly long day of shopping for clothes and they were heading to one of Shepard's favorite restaurants to eat something and maybe enjoy a couple of drinks. Shepard was beginning to get irritated by the people all around them. Everybody stared at him and wanted to thank him or just talk to him. Many wanted to have his autograph or have a picture taken with him. Usually he wouldn't mind but it had been a long day and he was getting tired. He had have some fame before but this was different. He was a soldier after all. He was not used to all of this.

While walking Shepard was almost constantly attacked by screaming fangirls and boys. He tried to do his very best to avoid them but eventually the C-Sec had to assign a dozen men to keep all the people from getting in his way. It was absolutely ridiculous. But there were also some people who were interested on his companions.

Ash would occasionally get some catcalls from men and Shepard could see that she liked the attention she was getting,though she didn't admit it.

Shepard was extremely entertained when Garrus got surrounded by fangirls. The horrified look on his face was priceless. The cool and deadly Archangel was afraid of bunch of girls. Shepard had always wondered why women liked Garrus so much. Shepard laughed a bit when some girls were trying to kiss Garrus who was doing his best to gently push the girls off his face. He actually thought he saw one girl successfully plant a kiss on Garrus's neck.

When they near the restaurant they ran into a very familiar group heading to the same place. Shepard had caught sight of Liara from a faraway. If there was one person he could spot miles away it was Liara. And Shepard could tell by the way Liara was seeding towards him that she had spotted him from a distance. Once Liara reached Shepard she tied her arms around him and kissed him twice.

 _"Hi"_ Liara said cheerfully.

 _"Hi"_ Shepard responded lovingly.

While this was happening the two groups merged and started talking. It didn't take long until Tali noticed something red on Garrus's neck and She put her hand on his face and turned his head so she could see what it was. She was a bit shocked to see lipstick marks on her boyfriends face but quickly decided to mess around with his head.

 _"Mister Vakarian, care to explain to me why you have lipstick marks on your neck?"_ Tali asked in stern voice and placed her hands on her hips accusingly. It was good that her helmet hid her smile.

 _"I...I..I can explain Tali! T...There was this group of girls and they ambushed me. THEY AMBUSHED ME, OKAY! There was nothing I could do. I tried to get them off me put they just kept on coming! I would never do that! Shepard tell her!"_ Garrus tried to explain while panicking and rubbing the lipstick from his neck.

" _Relax Garrus. I know you. I know you wouldn't ever event think of cheating on me. I was just messing with you."_ Tali said while trying not to laugh like the others who were now openly laughing at Garrus's reaction. Needles to say Garrus was immensely relieved after hearing that.

* * *

After a nice meal the group sat around a table and enjoyed a few drinks. Liara and Shepard sat next to each other as usual and talked about the sweet nothings as they enjoyed the relaxing moment. Liara felt it was odd how Grunt was eying herself and Shepard during the whole time so she leaned in towards Shepherd's ear and whispered.

 _"Why is Grunt looking at us like that? He's been weird the whole day actually now than i think about it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Shepard whispered back.

" _Well he came with us shopping and he carried all of my stuff and acted so nice and sweet to me."_ Liara said quietly.

" _Oh"_ Shepard said as he realised what they were talking about.

 _"Do you know what's gotten into him? Should i be concerned?"_ Liara asked

 _"There's nothing to be concerned about Liara"_ Shepard reassured her.

 _"He just has a big crush on you that's all"_

 _"Oh Goddess. I had no idea."_ Liara exhaled. She was shocked and maybe even a bit flattered.

 _"Well that's been going around at least since the citadel party way back then."_ Shepard said with a gentle smile.

 _"Well I guess that explains a lot."_ Liara said taking a big sip of her wine not knowing what to think.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Sorry for the delay...I don't seem to have the time to write anymore.


End file.
